


A Saiyan's Family Revisited

by ReticentResolve



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentResolve/pseuds/ReticentResolve
Summary: A different wish has been made on the dragon balls at Pilaf's castle. What effect will this have on the DB universe? This story has been adopted from Mellra.Currently discontinued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Saiyan's Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230584) by Mellra. 



 

 

Ka…" The twelve year old boy named Son Goku begins chanting, making sure to brace himself before he continues on, his hands in a bird like motion. "Me…" You see, little more than ten days ago, he joined the city girl, Bulma Briefs, on her journey to collect the Dragon Balls, magical stones that, if you gathered all seven, a dragon would appear to grant your wish. "Ha…" They had certainly met some very colorful characters, including a shapeshifting pig, Oolong, and a desert bandit, Yamcha. "Me…" Pilaf though, had stolen the six they had gathered in their journey, and Goku, in desperation was attempting an attack called the Kamehameha, an attack that was supposedly beyond his skill. "HA!" Goku cries out, firing the strong blast of ki from his hands, luckily, and unknowingly, hitting a major point in the structure, causing near all of the stones to crumble down.

 

"Way to go Goku!" Bulma cheers as they make their way from their cell, their joy immediately stopping as they see the sky darken, and the light being emitted from the Dragon Balls growing larger and larger. "Oh no!" Bulma cries, recognizing the signs of the summoning. "They're about to summon the dragon! Goku, you gotta stop them!"

 

Goku just nods, taking the Power Pole from his back and getting into a ready stance. "Power Pole extend!" He cries, the red pole flying forward several hundred yards at his command. With a battle cry, Goku swings the pole as quickly as he can, catching Pilaf and his two minions in the back of their heads, somehow managing to knock them out immediately.

 

The group yells in triumph, rushing forward to the unconscious villains, tying them up with some rope that Yamaha had been carrying. The only thing left was to decide what to do with the Dragon Balls.

 

After quite a bit of whispering amongst themselves, the group turns to Goku. "Well then, it's decided. Goku, you get the wish."

 

"Huh?" Goku asks, cocking his head to one side. "But Bulma, didn't you want a…boy-friend?"

 

"Actually…" She mutters, a shared blush forming on her and Yamcha's cheeks. "Yamcha and I already kinda got our wish. Besides, you've been the one doing most of the heavy lifting on this trip, figuratively and literally. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

 

"Oh…" Goku starts, looking at the ground. "But I didn't even have a wish. I just wanted to see the dragon."

 

"Well, from what I've heard about these Dragon Balls," Yamcha cuts in, stepping a bit closer to Goku. "You can only see the dragon if you want to make a wish. Besides, you've pulled our bacon out of the fire enough times tonight alone. Go nuts." He says, noticing Oolong crossing his arms and glaring at him. "Oh…heh, sorry."

 

Oolong shrugs, trying to be nonchalant as he takes his turn encouraging the boy in front of him "None of us really have anything to wish for right now anyway." He shrugs, refusing to look at the boy for some odd reason Goku couldn't find out. "But if you happen to wish for the panties of a certain pretty girl…I wouldn't complain."

 

Bulma immediately plunges a fist onto his pink head, Pu'ar giggling briefly at Oolong's misfortune. "It doesn't have to be anything big. Just go with what your gut tells you."  
"I know!" Goku yells happily, putting a finger into the air as though he came across a great realization. "I could wish for a boyfriend too!"

 

"NO!" Everyone who was currently conscious yells frantically, watching Goku cock his head curiously.

 

"Goku…" Bulma begins, unsure how to explain this. "Boyfriends are…just for girls."

 

"Ohhh." Goku says, once more looking at the Dragon Balls, trying to talk to his gut, only to get a rumble in response. "Okay gut!" He says. "Hey dragon, can you come grant my wish?"

 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, a light shines up from the Dragon Balls. Blasting into the sky, the sheer light almost blinding them as thunder falls from the sky ominously. As soon as they open their eyes though, they find no words coming to them. An enormous dragon was stretched across the sky, the green scales glimmering against the light still emanating from the Dragon Balls.

 

"Reflect upon your desires, mortals. For I shall grant any wish. But only ONE…" It booms, shocking the small creatures still standing beneath him, watching with wide eyes.

 

Goku nearly manages to open his mouth, ready to command the dragon to give him food, only to stop and reflect. He remembered his grandfather's old smiling face, how he would praise him and teach him, and how they used to go on hunting trips together. It was at that moment that he realized that he…missed him. The Four Star Ball was the only thing he had left to remember him.

 

'Maybe my gut…' Goku tries to articulate in his head. 'Doesn't mean my stomach.' "I wish I had my family back!" he says.

 

"Your wish is granted." The dragon booms, a flash of light overcoming the area as the dragon disappears as three figures begin to make themselves visible through the light.

 

The first two to appear were seemingly two adults, a tall man with hair very similar to Goku's own, and a woman with hair that was actually kind of normal compared to the standard made by a Bulma and Goku. Both of them immediately glanced around as the third one appeared fully, a teen nearly as tall as the woman with black spiked hair making it's way all the way to his knees.

 

"Raditz?" The woman asks, looking over at the boy in confusion, the man looking over in equal amazement.

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" The boy, apparently Raditz roars to the world. Confused, he immediately went to anger as a reaction. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY POD?!" He yells, managing a glance over at the adults next to him. "What the hell, Mom?!" Raditz continues, looking up to the two adults, hardly able to believe who was in front of him. "Wait…Mom?! Argh, what's going on?! You two were killed!"

 

"So um…who are you guys?" Goku asks in confusion, having expected to see Gohan appear and not these three strangers with tails- wait, tails?! "W-why do you have tails?" He asks frantically, glancing back down to his backside where a tail waves lazily.

 

"Kakarot?" The man asks in confusion.

 

"Kakarot?!" The woman echoes.

 

Meanwhile, Raditz just glares at the other people standing in front of him. He didn't believe any of this. Not for one moment. He had had many others pranks and injuries during his time on Frieza's ship, and he wasn't ready to fall for this one. "Pah." Raditz snorts, crossing his arms and turning away, not being noticed at the moment.

 

"Who's Kaka-Carrot-Cake?" Goku asks, in wonder at the prospect of some new kind of cake for him to try.

 

"Kakarot!" The woman yells, running forward and embracing the little boy harshly. Not many Saiyans were affectionate with their children, but it HAD been over a decade since she had last seen him.

 

Raditz's eyes widen, watching his mother embrace his younger brother blissfully. Neither of his parents had ever even given him a pat on the head, much less hugged him with that level of emotion. He felt something smoldering within him. What was different about Kakarot that he was treated like this and not him? Again though, Raditz shakes his head. This must just be some sort of cruel illusion. Maybe Frieza decided to mess with him in a newer, crueler way.

 

"Wait, Gine?" The man asks in confusion, refusing to move from his spot.

 

"Bardock?" The woman asks, equally confused as to why their family was all together again. "Raditz? What's going on here?"

 

Raditz scoffs, looking at the sky for lack of a better place to look. "Har har Frieza!" He shouts to the sky angrily, the humans behind them being more confused, as the two adult Saiyans nearly go into a homicidal rage at the mention of Frieza. "You guys really think I'm going to fall for this again?!" He yells, knowing that he'd get beaten horribly for this later. With that evidently being the last word, Raditz blasts off, looking for where they had hidden his pod. They had a habit to hide him into his pod, and send him off to an unknown planet while he was sleeping. Mostly it was the Ginyu Force, but sometimes it was Frieza, or even Nappa and Vegeta.

 

The man is the only one who reacts. He hadn't seen either one of his sons in so long, and even though he and Raditz hadn't been on the best of terms, he wasn't about to let him run off and ruin this. "Raditz!" He yells, blasting off after him, the boy looking over his shoulder in a bored manner, panicking when he sees his perhaps real father chasing him.

 

"AH!" He yells, not sure what exactly was going on, forcing himself to fly faster than before.

 

"Um…" Gina starts to ask. "Do you guys mind helping me figure out what's going on here?"

 

Quite A Bit Later (i.e., two hours)

 

"Okay, I think I get the gist of it now." Gine says with a smile on her face, sitting cross legged on the floor with her husband and teenaged son next to her. Bardock had managed to catch Raditz fairly quickly, meaning 5 minutes, and had dragged him back to the others where he had reluctantly agreed to at least hear them out. "So you wished us back with a dragon thing, and Raditz was…teleported?"

 

"Teleported." Raditz confirms. "Out of a pod that I was heading out in with my comrades, so you'll excuse me if I want to get back." He says, trying to seem intimidating, even with a cracking voice and a still childish pudgy face.

 

"So…" Bulma begins, having sat down with Yamcha a bit behind the tailed family. "Goku's an alien?"

 

Bardock nods solemnly, not saying anything else. He could tell already that these people were scared of him. No need to make it any worse by talking, what with his tendency to be…crude sometimes.

 

"And so…You guys aren't going to destroy the planet, right?" Bulma asks again warily.

 

"That's right." Bardock says simply.

 

"No promises." Raditz growls beside his father.

 

"You don't even have a high enough power level to destroy a planet Raditz!" He reprimands almost cruelly.

 

Raditz grunts, looking away from his family and to the half broken wall at his side.

 

"One thing I don't get though." Gine interrupts, holding up a finger to prevent interruptions. "Why did Kakarot wish us back if he's never met us before?"

 

"Well see, I wished for my family back." Goku responds to the calmest of the three black haired Saiyans.

 

"Shenron must have assumed that you meant your biological family. "Bulma adds in once more. "Not your Grandfather."

 

"Yes, so, not to sound rude or anything." Yamcha begins from his spot beside Bulma. "But do you know how crazy this sounds?!"

 

"What does it matter what it sounds like?" Bardock growls at the former bandit.

 

"That's what happened. I don't know how that dragon brought us back to life, but right now I don't care."

 

"So wait…you guys are really my family?" Goku asks a bit hesitantly, only getting a nod from all three of them in almost perfect unison. Before any of them can attempt to do anything, Goku nearly launched himself at his new family, hugging them tightly as his eyes watered, trying to hug all three of them at once, only managing to wrap his arms partially around Gine.

 

Bardock can't help but smile, pulling both his wife and youngest son into his arms, Raditz still seeming to struggle with this whole thing, only ruffling Goku's hair after he's settled down.

 

"But…what happens now?" Goku asks basically anyone, watching as he gets perplexed looks from all of the Saiyans and an equally confused one from Yamcha.

 

"Well." Bulma reasons. "Yamcha and I were going to go back to my house in the city. I guess that leaves you with two options." She says, holding up two fingers as Goku watches, amazed. "I can either take them with me, and they can stay there, or you can have them go with you to Master Roshi's."

 

Goku looks over at the three Saiyans behind him, and Bulma can immediately tell his answer. "Alright then. Looks like you'll be sticking with Goku for a while." She says, looking over to Raditz. "By the way, you sure no one'll notice you went missing?"

 

"Hah!" Raditz laughs mockingly at her. "I'd be surprised if they even remembered I was there to begin with! Besides." He says, glowering at nothing in particular. "That Frieza bastard lied to me for years. It's about time we put him in his place."

 

Bardock can't help but smirk as well, seeing his son want to murder the lizard so much almost made him proud.

 

Goku says his final farewells to Bulma and the others, calling on Nimbus as his family gets into a take-off stance. He had, of course, seen Bardock chase after Raditz, so he knew that they could fly, but he was still fascinated with it all. "Hey. Are you guys gonna train me how to do that?" He asks enthusiastically.

 

"We'll see, I don't think you're strong enough yet Ka- Goku." Gine says with an apologetic smile. "You said something about that Master Roshi guy right? Why don't you see what he has to offer, and then we'll see about training you."

 

"Alright!" Goku says with an undeterred smile.

 

"In fact." Bardock adds in. "Why don't you both go, hmm? It'll give me and Gine time to figure out this planet, and it'll give you two time to catch up."

 

"WHAT?!" Raditz yells, skidding to a halt in midair. "What do you possibly think he could have to teach me?! The highest power level on this planet is 350!"

 

"What, you're saying you couldn't handle it?" Bardock asks cockily, remembering how he would convince younger Raditz.

 

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?!" Raditz yells back, holding a single tightly clenched fist up. "This is all just some stupid trick anyway! I'm gonna wake up on Frieza's ship again with Zarbon laughing his filthy head off!"

 

Gine groans in annoyance, putting a hand to her head. What in the world was she ever going to do about this? "How about we escort you to this Master Roshi, and then we'll be on our way."

 

"Where're you gonna go though?" Goku asks curiously.

 

"Well, I figure we can stay with that Bulma character until we manage to stay on our own feet." Give reasons.

 

"Well, she did invite you." Goku mutters.

 

"Pah. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." Bardock says with a smirk.

 

Oh, if only Bulma knew…


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are!" Goku shouts, pointing down off of Nimbus at the tiny island, housing only a small pink house holding an old man and a turtle. With a shout of excitement, the tiny Saiyan instructs Nimbus to go down, his family landing around him with small puffs of sand.

 

"Wow." Raditz says sarcastically, crossing his arms and glaring at the pink house. "How impressive."

 

"I know!" Goku laughs, not quite getting the joke. "This place is awesome!"

 

Raditz sighs deeply, looking to the ground in annoyance. "Really?" He mutters as Bardock and Gine start to move away from behind them.

 

"Well, we ought to be going." Gine says with a smile, waving at her children as Bardock nods. "We should probably get to Bulma's before she goes to bed."

 

"Her name is Bulma?" Bardock asks uncertainly.

 

"Yeah, she told us, remember?" Gine reminds with a wave of her hand.

 

"Bulma as inbloomers?" He asks with a slight smile on his face.

 

Gine sighs, massaging the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Wait, bloomers?!" Raditz asks, bursting out in near maniacal laughter. "HAH!"

 

"Like you're one to talk Radish." Gine scoffs with a smirk.

 

"Wha-?" Raditz recoils, looking at his mom incredulously. "You're the one who named me!"

 

"At the time, we didn't think of what Raditz would sound like in English." Bardock chuckles with a slight shake of his head. "It means something completely different in ancient Saiyan."

 

"Well?" Raditz asks, arching a brow at their parents.

 

"It means to vindicate.*" Gine says proudly. "I thought of it all by myself. Course, then Bardock named Kakarot."

 

Bardock winces, putting a hand to the back of his neck. "Right. I wasn't the best at ancient Saiyan so I accidentally named you Kakarot. It was  
supposed to mean aberrant** but" He says, sucking a tight breath in through his teeth. "Kakarot means abhorrent."

 

"Yeah, sorry that your father's a moron Kakarot." Gine says, pushing Bardock lightly on his shoulder. "Don't worry though. We didn't mean it."

 

"Mean what? What is an abhorrent?" Goku asks, cocking his head to one side, Raditz looking at him incredulously.

 

"You know what?" Burdock says, a hand still resting on his forehead. "Let's just call him Goku from now on. Forget Kakarot."

 

"But-!" Raditz begins, holding his hands out. "But that's his name! He can't just abandon what makes him a Saiyan!"

 

Gine and Bardock cock a brow in unison, looking at their son in confusion. "No one's having him abandon the Saiyan way Raditz." Gine says, crossing her arms.

 

"It's a name." Bardock says almost grimly. "Nothing more than a label."

 

Raditz scoffs, crossing his arms and looking away as a light turns on in the tiny pink house behind them. "Well, we ought to be going now. Have fun in training you two."

 

Gine says, pointing behind herself with a smile, quickly fading when she turns to her eldest son. "And I don't want to hear another word about this Raditz."

 

"Whatever." Raditz mutters, watching the dark shape in front of the lighted up window move through the room.

 

Bardock and Gine give one last wave as they turn from their children. "Have fun you two!" She says, Goku smiling and waving, while Raditz scoffs, crossing his arms and looking away. "We'll be back as soon as we can!"

 

As the two blast off, the door to the tiny house opens, revealing an old man in little more than a tank top and heart boxers. "Ew." Raditz says, not bothering to try and cover it up at all.

 

"Hi Mr. Roshi!" Goku yells, waving at him rapidly with a big smile on his face.

 

"Goku?" Roshi asks uncertainly, looking over the small boy quickly. "Why are you here?"

 

"We came to train." Goku answers.

 

"In the middle of the night?" Roshi asks, obviously confused. "And while you're at it, who's the porcupine?"

 

Raditz grits his teeth, frowning at the floor with as much malice as one can have for sand. What was it with people and pointing out his hair?  
There were other, more interesting things about him!

 

"This is my brother, Radish." Goku says, pointing at Raditz innocently.

 

"That's Raditz!" His brother growls, pushing away the finger currently pointed at him. "I swear, Mom and Dad just explained this!"

 

Roshi shakes his head. Why did these kinds of things always happen in the middle of the night? "You know what, let's continue discussing this in the morning. I've got an extra room you two can use."

 

"Cool!" Goku yells, running after Master Roshi into the pink house, Raditz scowling and following the two.

 

* * *

  
"So, how are we going to do this?" Bardock asks, looking over at his wife who was seemingly just enjoying the feeling of air whizzing past her.

 

"Do what?" She asks as she returns Bardock's gaze.

 

"You know, with the Bulma girl?" Bardock continues, Gine muttering 'oh' and nodding. "How are we gonna get her to let us stay?"

 

"Well, she offered." Gine shrugs carelessly. "Why would she offer if she wanted us to convince her."

 

"I think that something's off with that sentence." Bardock begins, only to be ignored, sighing and looking away.

* * *

  
Bulma sighed contentedly as she sunk into her bath. Oh, she really did miss these when she was on the road, and now she was back home with heating, her old bed, a new boyfriend, and-

 

Suddenly, a loud crash emanates from her room, the sound of glass falling on the floor forcing Bulma to sit up with a yelp of surprise, grabbing a towel and bathrobe from the wall and pressing up against the door.

 

"See?" A gruff voice says in annoyance. "I told you this was a bad idea. What're they going to think when we come dashing in through a broken window?"

 

"I dunno." Another, more feminine voice responds. "Maybe if they were smart enough to have windows that opened from the outside, this wouldn't have happened."

 

"You and I have very different definitions of the word smart." The gruff voice sighs.

 

Bulma narrows her eyes, trying to think of who would possibly want to break into her house at this time of day. There were tons of scientists and researchers, but they usually attempted to breach the Brief family security during the day.

 

"You sure we got the right room Bardock?" The feminine one asks, the name seeming strangely familiar to Bulma.

 

"This is the only room with a light on." The gruff voice responds.

 

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Bardock-" Bulma whispers to herself, cutting off when the bathroom door abruptly opens, Bulma screaming in shock and flipping around to look up at the scarred face from her perch on the floor. "W-what're you doing here?!"

 

Bardock blinks in surprise, finding he can't do much more than that before Gine pushes him out of the way. "Hey, sorry 'bout scaring you." She apologizes to Bulma.

 

"B-but why are you here?" Bulma stammers, still kind of scared of Goku's new parents. "I thought you were going with Goku."

 

"Kak-Goku decided to train with Master Roshi, so he and Raditz are staying there for now." Bardock answers from the side as the blue hairedteen stands up again, putting a hand onto the bathroom counter to stable herself.

 

"So, we decided to take your offer of housing up." Gine says, holding a finger upwards for good measure.

 

"Really, re-word your-!"

 

"What d'ya say?" Give interrupts Bardock. Bulma almost laughing as Bardock slumps, muttering something about a meat cleaver.

 

"Umm...I guess you can stay here." Bulma says as she scratches her still wet and bubble covered hair. "We should probably go talk to my dad about it though."

 

"So." Bardock mutters, a hand on his chin. "This is a patriarchal society."

 

"What?" Give asks, looking over at her thinking husband.

 

"Nothing." Bardock says, shaking his head. "Look, just take us to your father."

 

Bulma sighs. Of course the moment that she started to unwind, she had to deal with this.

 

* * *

  
Raditz blinked his eyes open, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh. So this was all real? Great. How was he going to deal with this then? God, Frieza was going to kill him. If Vegeta and Nappa didn't first.

 

With a dejected groan, he sits up, squinting against the horribly bright light coming in through the windows.

 

"Wait a minute" He mutters, feeling a strange pressure on his hips, seeing only an unrecognizable blob of black hair on his lap. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

 

* * *

  
Roshi jerks awake in the other room, wondering who and why they were yelling. Suddenly, a loud bang almost shakes the house, pieces of plaster falling from the wall connecting the two occupied rooms.

 

* * *

  
"Owowow!" Goku whimpers, holding his head and watching Raditz glower over him. "Why'd you throw me at the wall?!"

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Raditz yells, bringing Goku up by the neck of his shirt. "Just because you're my brother, don't think that gives you a free pass to treat a Saiyan warrior like this!"

 

"But my grandpa never minded when I slept with him like this." Goku complains, crossing his arms and trying to keep from rubbing his aching head.

 

"Ah, I don't care, and I don't want to hear about your perverted so called 'grandpa'!" Raditz yells, grasping hold of his hair in agitation, angrily storming for the door.

 

"What kind of wacked out society do they have here on Earth?" He mutters as he closes the door behind him, rolling his eyes and walking down the stairs.

 

* * *

  
"Ow" Goku mutters again, carefully rubbing the back of his head. At least his brother still had his dragon balls though. He was still kind of freaked out after the whole Bulma incident. "I'm starting to think that people don't like it when I sleep with them."

 

Goku shrugs carelessly, bouncing back up from the floor, completely undeterred by the large web of cracks he left in the wall behind him. It didn't matter. Nothing could bring him down today. He was going to be training under Master Roshi, and he was going to be able to train with his new, kind of crabby brother!

 

With a bright smile, the too small for his age boy bounds out of the room, making his way for the stairs immediately, hoping that Master Roshi had something planned for breakfast.

 

Halfway down the stairs though, he can hear his older brother yell once more. "YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" Cocking his head, Goku wonders if his brother always acts like this. He sure hopes not.

 

"Hi guys!" Goku greets as he appears from the stairs, seeing Raditz with his hands on the table, snarling in Master Roshi's face. "No breakfast?"

 

"Ah!" Roshi says, looking over to the younger Saiyan in relief, glad for the distraction from the literally bristling teen in front of him. "Hey there Goku! Maybe you can help me convince your brother."

 

"Really?" He asks, bouncing hyperly over to the table, smiling all the way. "What do you need to convince him about?"

 

"See, there're some conditions to you two training under me." Rosh says, a smile growing on his bearded face. "I need you two to find me a girl."

 

"A girl?" Goku asks curiously, tapping his chin.

 

"That's not what you said to me!" Raditz growls out, finally sitting back into the chair behind him. "You said that you wanted me to find you some hot piece of ass who wasn't afraid to-"

 

Roshi cuts him off, putting a hand onto the Saiyan's mouth, Raditz directing a dark glare at the old man. "Take it off." He mumbles, Rosh hardly able to tell what he's saying. "Before I break both it AND your stupid house!"

 

Roshi withdraws his hand as though he had been burned, turning away from the teen quickly, turning back to Goku. "So yes, as you can see, he doesn't really agree with my methods."

 

"Why do we need to get you a girl though?" Goku asks innocently. "Why don't we just get our mom?"

 

"NO!" Raditz yells violently, this time managing to nearly flip over the table with the slam of his hands. "Mother isn't coming anywhere near this freak!"

 

"Well, you two know the deal." Roshi says, lounging back in his chair a bit. "Find me a pretty girl, and I'll train you two."

 

"What would I possibly learn from a moldy old man like you?!" Raditz yells, looking ready to backhand Roshi at the smallest provocation. "Your power level is hardly half of mine!"

 

"There's more to fighting than just power, kid." Rosh says, continuing his strange smile, Raditz getting a strange sense of Deja vu.

 

* * *

  
"Ah, dammit!" 9 year old Raditz yells, slamming a fist onto the floor of the training room as Vegeta swaggers out, not even bothering to check if the lower class is okay. "Why is he so much more powerful than me?!"

 

Nappa sighs from the sidelines, running a hand over his nearly bald head. Those two were always doing this. One or the other challenged each other to a fight, and this is always how it'd wind out to be. Vegeta using the older boy as a punching bag, and Raditz hardly able to get a single hit in.

 

"Hey." Nappa says, kneeling down by the long haired boy, Raditz looking up in confusion. "Don't worry 'bout Vegeta. He's the prince, the best of our race. No one will surpass him."

 

"But I can't even touch him!" Raditz interjects. This was the first time ever that Nappa was trying to help him in any way, but Raditz wasn't going to just sit there politely and take it.

 

"Look, there's more to fighting than just your power level, kid." Nappa says with a strange looking smile. "You gotta have experience too, one day all these beatings you took'll help ya. Just wait an' see."

 

* * *

  
"Raditz?" Goku asks, walking over to the blanked out teenager, looking at his face curiously. "Raditz, I am your father." He says, moving his head down slightly, and deepening his voice comically. Roshi looks over too, waving a hand in front of Raditz's face cautiously.

 

"Raditz?" He asks, sitting on the toes of his feet to get higher up and look into his brother's eyes. "Raditz." He says, poking him on the shoulder. "Raditz, Raditz, Raditz, Raditz, Raditz, Raditz, Raditz, Raditz, Raditz, Raditz..."

 

"Goddamn it, what?!" Raditz yells, whipping his head over and looking at his brother in annoyance, managing to whip Roshi with his hair.

 

"Ready to go?" Goku asks with a wide smile. "We can go fishing along the way!"

 

Raditz cocks a brow almost thoughtfully. He was pretty hungry. "Alright, let's go already." He says, with Goku following him as he makes his way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vindicate, Noun; To assert, maintain, or defend against opposition.  
> **Aberrant, adjective; To depart from the usual course.  
> Power Levels:  
> (Oozaru: x10)  
> (Angered: x1.5)  
> (Injured: /1.5) ~If any of these effects are different, I'll tell you~  
> Bardock: 10,000  
> Gine: 2,000  
> Raditz: 450  
> Master Roshi: 215  
> Goku: 90  
> Yamcha: 55
> 
> A/N  
> Aw~. The two brothers are spending time together, and yes, Raditz has  
> almost gotten his head out of the 'delusional clouds'. I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

A soft trickle sounded out through the trees, the serene wilderness sitting peacefully around the nearby metropolis that is Capsule Corp. Sitting back on his legs, a mid-sized figure gazes into the water intently, the large mass of black hair keeping his identity from anyone who was walking behind him would bother to guess.

 

Watching the sparkling rocks beneath the surface of the clear liquid, Raditz can't help but wonder how the people on this planet kept it so shiny. Even their trees were shiny, or at least the leaves were. He had seen humans spraying things on the grass too that he could only guess as to what they were. On planet Vegeta, they left the wild alone to survive as it should, they didn't try and cultivate them. Though he must admit that it would've been a good idea to cultivate the animals like these humans. It would have saved a lot of the hunting that they had needed to do to fill a Saiyan's appetite.

 

Finally, a flicker beneath him breaks Raditz from his thoughts, a tiny flash of something shinier than the rocks. With a lunge, Raditz flings himself into the water, reaching out for the small fish that had been slithering past him.

 

That was the problem with fishing though. You had to be fast, but no matter what, the fish were still slippery as holy hell. Not to mention that if you took hold of them too harshly, they would just spatter. Something the young Saiyan had learned the hard way.

 

With a triumphant yell, the black haired teen breaks up to the surface holding a fish in his grasp, the tail nearly flipping out of his grasp. "Brother!" A high pitched voice yells, with Raditz glancing over as the fish manages to squirm out of his grasp. With a frustrated yell, he lets himself fall back onto his hands and knees on the rock bed of the creek, grasping at the fish and managing somehow to fling it into the air while trying desperately to keep hold of it.

 

Finally, he manages to hit it with the backside of his hand, flinging it towards the people who had been approaching him in confusion. "Oh." Raditz says, pulling himself up from the river and turning to Goku with a nod as the fish conveniently lands onto a head of brown hair. "Kakarot." He says, standing up abruptly, trying to keep his dignity intact.

 

"I found a girl for Master Roshi." Goku says, pointing over to the brunette who was currently patting her head, trying to get hold of the fish with a look of disgust on her face.

 

"Um…" Raditz begins, looking at the slightly heavy set woman, wearing way too much make up and a skimpy outfit. "You know what, fine. This works." He says, getting out of the creek with a grimace, his wet hair managing to weigh him down almost enough to be noticeable even to him.

 

"So, who is it exactly you guys want me to go with?" She asks, the globed on lipstick making her mouth seem strangely animated. "It's not gonna be anything weird is it?" She asks, picking the fish off of her head with a look of disgust.

 

"Well, weird is a…broad word." Raditz mutters, scratching his jaw nervously. God knows how long this would take if this woman ran off on them. And while Raditz wasn't above just kidnapping the girl, he was sure Kakarot and the old man wouldn't be happy with that. Not to mention that the girl probably wouldn't do…that…if he scared her.

 

"Whatever." She says with a shrug. "So what, you guys got a car?"

 

"…A what?" Raditz asks, cocking his head as he and Goku look up at the woman.

 

"Oh, I know what those are!" Goku says, sticking a finger into the air cheerfully. "They're those things that Bulma was riding around in! They're like big moving boxes of metal!"

 

"Oh, so almost like pods." Raditz says, looking down at his brother who just looked up at him with a wide smile, glad that he knew something his new found brother didn't. "No, we don't have one." He says to the woman who crosses her arms.

 

"If you expect me to walk there…" She begins, trailing off warningly.

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot that normal people can't fly!" Goku says, still not losing his ecstatic tone.

 

With a groan, Raditz crouches down. "Get on, Woman." He says to the now fully confused woman in front of them, her arms crossed and arching a brow. "You'll have to just ride on my back."

 

"You sure you can carry me?" She asks Raditz, but approaches him anyway. "You are still a kid too, aren't you?"

 

"I'll be fine!" Raditz yells, finally getting irritated enough to raise his voice. "Just get on already!"

 

As Raditz hauls the woman onto his back, trying to ignore her entirely, Goku climbs back onto Nimbus, who had been…watching(?) Raditz fumble his way around trying to fish. "Alright, ready brother?" Goku asks seemingly unnecessarily.

 

"You know, you don't need to call me that." Raditz says, shaking his head as the woman purposefully drags her arms down his chest. "You can just call me Raditz."

 

"But, you are my brother, right?" Goku asks as they slowly rise into the air.

 

"Yes…" Raditz answers, unsure of where his little brother's going with.

 

"So why shouldn't I call you that?" Goku reasons.

 

"I'm also Raditz, so why don't you call me that?" Raditz questions.

 

"Because you're my brother, Raditz!" Goku finishes happily, the woman staring at them in confusion, having finally figured out the relation between the two boys.

 

Slowly, Raditz's eye twitches, gradually turning away from his brother with a deep sigh that obviously supposed to be therapeutic. "…Race you back." He says quickly, blasting off with a slight explosion of Ki, Goku watching in admiration for a second before taking off after his brother.

 

* * *

  
Roshi sighed contentedly as he slowly took a sip from his glass of lemonade, skillfully avoiding the small pink umbrella in it. Now, if only the boys would get back, he'd have it all. A good drink that he may or may not have spiked with vodka, a good house, and hopefully, a good woman to be by his side.

 

Suddenly, a huge explosion of sand puffs up, showering Roshi with sand and tiny seashells, ruining his drink immediately.

 

Again, the old man sighs, but this time in annoyance, setting his sandy drink aside, he turns to the figure standing in the small crater, a brow twitching and something on his back.

 

"Dammit." Raditz growls as the woman gets off of his back, trying vainly to fix her hair. "You just had to build a house on sand, didn't you pervert?"

 

Roshi rolls his eyes, getting up as Goku lands down on Nimbus, both the woman and Raditz trying to get the sand out of their hair. "Hi master Roshi!" Goku yells, waving happily before grabbing the woman's hand, dragging her over to Roshi. "I found a girl!"

 

"…" Roshi stares at the woman in silence, trying to decide whether or not she was a 3/10 or a 4/10. Either way, it was not good…

 

"…" The woman looks down at Roshi, crossing her arms with a strange pout. "I thought you said it wasn't anything weird."

 

"I didn't say anything like that!" Raditz yells from the shoreline, half of his hair in his grasp, trying to wipe out sand. "I just…didn't say it was normal."

 

"Heh." Roshi says, putting a hand on the back of his neck. "Look kid, you and I need to have a conversation about what makes a woman…well, you know." He says, risking a glance at the now fuming woman the boys had brought back with them.

 

With a deep throated growl, the woman turns away from him, marching back over to Raditz with her nose stuck in the air. "You, take me back, now."

 

"What?" Raditz asks, looking up in confusion, still holding his mucky hair close to himself. "Why? I thought you and the old man were going to-."

 

The woman doesn't even say anything, just gives such a glare that even a Saiyan couldn't resist.

 

"Fine." Raditz mutters, letting his hair fall and standing up abruptly, the woman crawling onto his back once again.

 

"And make sure not to land on a beach this time!" She yells as they take off in a blast of rocks, water, and even more sand, managing to cover Roshi and Goku again, and knocking over a tiny boat, sending a small body flying towards the island.

 

"Maybe I should look into buying some mulch." Roshi mutters as Goku watches the muck fall from the sky in wonder.

 

"Wow, that's a big sand." Goku says, squinting and putting a hand over his eyes, watching as a big circular shape makes it's way closer to the island.

 

"Do you mean a big clump of sand?" Rosh asks, looking up as well to the flying object that seems to be making a noise…

 

"No, it looks like it's all in one piece…" Goku says as a small scream is heard getting closer and closer to the island

 

"Wait a minute, is that a person?" Roshi asks, just in time for the person to land in front of them, their head fully immersed in sand. "…"

 

The two stand, staring as the body slowly begins flailing about, trying to get ahold of something. "…Wonder who that could be." Goku says.

 

* * *

  
"There!" The woman yells, tugging Raditz's hair again, having figured out how to stop him through means of tugging. "Land down there!" She says, pointing down at a small house nestled in the middle of the city.

 

Raditz growls deeply. He was a proud Saiyan warrior, and here he was carrying a tiny human on his back! What would prince Vegeta say!

 

* * *

  
Flip to…

 

"Hey Vegeta." Nappa says, a leg of some kind of animal or other hanging from his mouth. "What happened to that third guy?"

 

"What guy?" Vegeta mutters, taking hold of his own leg over the fire they had set from Ki blasts.

 

"You know…" Nappa says, swallowing with a bit of a struggle. "The furball."

 

"Who cares?" Vegeta responds blandly. "All he was good for was being a meat shield, and possibly emergency rations."

* * *

  
Flip to…

 

"Thanks a lot, furball!" The woman yells, the door open and her halfway into it with Raditz standing on the street.

 

At the mention of the nickname, Raditz freezes, looking over his shoulder. "Don't EVER call me that!" He yells, immediately getting into a launching stance, facing the woman who yelps in shock, slamming the door immediately. "Coward!" Raditz yells, beginning to walk forwards, getting cut off immediately as something slams into his side, carrying him away.

 

"What the hell?!" He yells, flipping over on the still moving object, coming face to face with another woman, with blonde hair and a seemingly permanent scowl on her face. "What do you think you're doing you-"

 

"Shut up!" The woman yells, swerving out of the way of a mailbox. "Get in the back now if you want to live!"

 

"What makes you think I'll listen to-"

 

"NOW!" She yells, once again craning her neck to see around Raditz who was currently hanging onto her hood.

 

Raditz growls, crawling around the back of the car, briefly contemplating jumping off of the car. Immediately as this thought crosses his mind, a loud siren is heard and another vehicle with a bright red and blue light appears, chasing after them at top speed. Which, to the Saiyan is just jogging speed.

 

With a sigh, Raditz crawls into the back seat, almost catching his hair in the door as he closes it. "Hold onto your hair tie, faggot!" The woman yells, taking both hands on the wheel, and swerving to the side violently.

 

"What's that supposed to-" Raditz begins, stopping as he gets thrown to the side, making a pretty noticeable dent in the side of the door.

 

"It means cut your damned hair!" She yells, once again swerving down a road that immediately clears out. "Seriously, how long did it take you to grow that, Rapunzel?!"

 

"I'll have you know-!" He begins, cutting off when two familiar faces stare at him from the road. "Look out!" He yells, trying to force her to swerve, just barely moving out of the way as Bardock and Gine stare in shock, watching their son trying desperately to move the strange vehicle.

 

"What d'ya think that's about?" Gine asks, scratching her head slightly.

 

"Hopefully nothing we should be worried about." Bardock sighs, motioning for Gine to follow him.

* * *

  
Meanwhile…

 

"Let go of the wheel!" The woman yells, tugging on the wheel violently as Raditz keeps a tight hold on it, trying to keep the car from running into someone.

 

"Shut up!" Raditz yells, giving a violent tug back, managing to tear the wheel off of it's base with almost no effort. "Oh…"

 

"You idiot!" She yells, pulling a device from under her seat, looking nothing like Raditz has ever seen before. With a war cry, she puts it up to his head as they begin heading for a building that looks like a business firm.

 

Raditz looks up as the device reaches his forehead, confused with this whole thing already.

 

She barely has time to pull the trigger before they crash into the building.

 

"Ow!" Raditz yells, pulling himself out of the car and rubbing his head. There was no sign of blood from him, yet the woman looking at him in confusion. "What the hell was that?!"

 

"You!" A voice calls, a strange man in a blue uniform holding up a badge and one of the strange devices. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!"

 

"Make me!" The woman calls, crouching behind Raditz and aiming her device at them, Raditz looking down in confusion.

 

"What do you think you're-" He begins, stopping when another one of the devices shoots at him, the bullet nearly flattening against him stomach. "Hey! What do you-" He begins before more of the bullets shooting at him immediately, the Saiyan wincing and glaring at the police. "Argh! Screw this!" He yells, taking off into the air, the woman immediately grabbing onto his leg and holding onto him tightly.

 

"Get off of me, woman!" He yells, shaking the leg that she's currently hanging onto.

 

"No!" She yells, grabbing onto him tighter than before. "Just drop me off outside the city limits, and we'll never see each other again!"

 

"No! Now get off of me!" He yells, looking back down to see the police bringing out something that looks significantly bigger and more dangerous. "…What is that?"

 

"Rocket launcher!" The woman yells, tugging on Raditz's leg violently, trying to steer him out of the way. "Move, c'mon! I didn't think they'd pull out the big guns! We'll be killed!"

 

"HAH!" Raditz yells, more insulted than he is amused though. "Like any pathetic human weapon would have any chance of doing damage to me!"

 

"Ready…" One of the police says, holding a hand in the air.

 

"You're an idiot!" The woman yells, crawling further up the floating Saiyan. "Move, now!"

 

"Aim…"

 

"I'll show you just how much of an idiot I am!" Raditz yells angrily.

 

"FIRE!"

 

"Movemovemovemovemovemovemovemove!" The woman yells as the huge rocket comes flying towards them, Raditz smirking and not moving an inch.

* * *

  
Flying on a tiny yellow cloud, Goku and Krillin wander across the city, looking for a pretty girl to pick up.

 

Suddenly, a loud boom rings out across the city followed by a slight cloud of fiery smoke being seen through the cracks between the buildings. "Wow, I wonder what that was." Goku says, silently instructing Nimbus to float over, making sure to go a bit slower than normal so that 1. Krillin doesn't fall off, and 2. They don't run into a building.

 

"Why are you going towards the huge explosion?!" Krillin asks in a panic. He honestly didn't want to get into a fight with something that could do that.

 

"Don't you want to see what was so strong to make something like that?" Goku asks, a wide smile on his face.

 

"No!" Krillin yells back. "I don't want to meet something that can make explosions like that!"

 

"Oh, calm down Krillin." Goku says calmingly.

 

Coming to the corner of the building, they see a form smoking that had a few pieces of something looking like rock falling from him and another form cowering on his back, keeping hold of slightly singed black hair.

 

"Yeah…" Raditz coughs, attempting to see straight again. "Take that…"

 

"YOU." The woman on his back says violently. "ARE. AN. IDIOT!"

 

"Shut up…" He mutters, trembling slightly from the effort of staying up.

 

"Brother!" Goku yells, waving at him and flying over on Nimbus, all of them ignoring the shocked policemen. "Are you okay?"

 

"Of course I'm okay!" Raditz yells, turning over to face his brother. "No pathetic human machine could hurt-wait, Kakarot?"

 

"LOVING the family reunion here!" The woman yells from his back angrily. "But maybe you should do this when we aren't in danger of being shot at again!" She yells, pointing to the policemen who were reloading.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Raditz coughs, looking around for somewhere to flee the rest of them following his example.

 

"There!" Krillin yells, pointing to a train that's currently rushing past them. "We can take shelter there, and go back to Master Roshi's when it's out of the city."

 

"Good idea Krillin!" Goku says, sending Nimbus to the train as Raditz follows, a bit more slowly than he was before.

* * *

  
"So…" Krillin says, staring at Raditz who was fiddling with his broken armor and trying to ignore the extreme speed that the train is traveling at. "He's your brother?"

 

"Oh, yeah!" Goku says and points at Raditz who glances up. "That's Raditz."

 

"And who's that?" Krillin asks, moving his finger to point at the woman who's aiming her gun out of the open door of the train car.

 

All of them turn to Raditz. "Ugh. I don't even know." Raditz mutters, deciding now to just take off his nearly decimated armor. There wasn't really any point in keeping it on, other than he would be in only his shorts.

 

"What does it matter who I am?!" She yells, ignoring Raditz, who's pulling the shattered pieces of his armor over his head. "All that matters is that I get out of here before I-" She cuts off as Raditz tosses his armor onto the floor, a plume of ash and dust flying up from the floor. "I-…" She attempts to continue, pausing, bobbing her head a bit, finally letting out a thunderous sneeze, the three boys around her flinching a bit.

 

When she looks back up though, she seems completely different. The scowl is gone, and her eyes aren't narrowed anymore. Not to mention that, strangely enough, her hair is now blue. "Oh? Who're you?"

 

"Um…"Raditz tries to articulate his words, his tail flicking behind him. "Who're you?"

 

"Oh, I'm Launch!" She says with a wide smile. "It's so nice to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I know, I know. I'm late, and this chapter doesn't have much Bardock or Gine. Actually, it mostly focuses on Raditz. Again, sorry about being late. I had decided to write a story for Halloween, so now you guys get this. I'm gonna try to stick to a schedule of updating every Friday, to give you guys something to look forward to. But, who knows. It might change with time. Or maybe I'll be late again. I hope I haven't lost anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Master Roshi~!" Goku yells up at the house that seems much bigger to him than to his older brother at his side. "We found another girl~!

 

Roshi looks out the window from within the house, watching his three potential students stand on the beach with confident looks on their faces. He trusted that there was at least a better chance of the finding a better one this time though, what with the little boy- Krillin -with them. He seemed well versed in the arts that Roshi was um…practicing.

 

"Ah!" He yells, walking out of the house with his arms out as though to welcome them. "Boys, you're back!" He says in a friendly manner, Raditz's brow twitching slightly in annoyance. "Now, where is this girl you've found?"

 

"Right!" Goku says, pointing behind them at Launch who was fiddling with a piece of seaweed. "That's Launch!"

 

Roshi's mouth drops as the woman looks back at him, honestly shocked that the boys had managed to find a girl who actually doesn't look bad enough to make an ogre jealous. "Oh, good job boys, good job!"

 

"Yes!" Goku says, turning to Krillin with a wide smile on his face. "We passed! We're allowed to train under Master Roshi!"

 

Krillin returns the gesture, excitedly making fists and crouching low to the ground. "Yeah! Now the real good stuff can begin!"

 

"Right. Right." Roshi says, looking around briefly. He just needed something to distract these two while he um…got their guest situated. "Here." He says, picking up a distinctive white rock from the ground. "Your first test, find this rock."

 

Krillin glances around in confusion, slowly bringing his hand up to point at the rock in the old man's hand.

 

"Good job." Roshi says sarcastically before clenching a hand around the rock and hurling it through the air before anyone can tell his intentions. Well, anyone but Raditz, who boredly watches as it sails into a forest on the mainland. "Now go find it."

 

As Krillin and Goku 'Oh' in understanding, Raditz turns to Roshi, clearly annoyed. "You really think that it would be a challenge for me to find a rock?"

 

"Yes." Roshi says, crossing his arms with Goku and Krillin getting onto the Nimbus behind their conversation. "Yes I do."

 

"Then you underestimate me." He growls lowly, crouching down to the ground causing Roshi to pull his fists up slightly, unsure of what the teen has in mind.

 

But, he simply gives the old man a smirk before launching himself off of the beach once more, the sand spraying all over the other inhabitants. There were yells of indignation coming from both Launch and Krillin.

 

"Great. Now what was that about?" the bald man asks, turning to Goku as though to ask him, the little Saiyan just shrugging. "Well, either way, you two should get going. I have a feeling that that boy'll be hard for you to beat."

 

"Yeah. My brother's super strong." Goku brags, ignoring the fact that he's on a floating cloud with Krillin hanging off of his neck. "There's no way we can beat him!"

 

"Well, we still don't know the full extent of his power yet." Roshi says to the two boys. "We shouldn't make any assumptions about-"

 

"Hey old man!" A voice yells, a familiar figure falling from the sky, seeming strangely in control. Smirking, Raditz walks over to the shocked man.

 

"What, did you get lost?" Roshi asks, honestly pretty confused. "Do you want a drink or something?"

 

"No." Raditz says, slightly irritated. "Yes, and this." He says, holding out a palm to show the three a small white rock.

 

"What?" Roshi asks, turning the identical rock over, scrutinizing every side. "How in the world did you get this so fast?"

 

"It wasn't that hard." He replies, crossing his arms cockily over his still naked chest. "It had your filthy scent all over it."

 

"I-I don't smell!" He says nervously, glancing over at the oblivious Launch.

 

"Hm." Raditz hums almost thoughtfully. "I guess humans don't have as good of a nose as Saiyans. You smell like lemonade and vodka and-"

 

"Alright!" Roshi says nervously, placing a hand over Raditz's mouth frantically, not wanting the teen to say anything embarrassing. "I'll just have you two boys search for now! The one who doesn't find it gets no dinner!"

 

Again, Roshi tosses the stone through the air, Goku and Krillin taking off on the Nimbus immediately.

 

"So?" Raditz asks, crossing his arms as Roshi turns back to him and Launch. "I'm supposed to be training here. Not fetching stones and women."

 

Roshi turns back, trying desperately to think of something for the Saiyan to do, tapping his bearded chin lightly. "Why don't you just do your normal warm up while I think of something for you to do?"

 

Raditz raises a brow. Was this man really strong or even knowledgeable at all? Or was he just trying to fool Raditz into something? Scoffing, Raditz turns away and begins his training. Usually he did ten laps around the training room to begin with, but 50 around the stupid pink house would probably be about the same.

* * *

 

Gine and Bardock had been trying their best to figure out the rules of this new planet. Apparently the girl- Bulma- hadn't been able to show them around since she had to get ready for something called school, which seemed awfully familiar to the academies on Planet Vegeta.

 

Either way, the cities seemed quite similar to their own world. Just a few subtle differences. For some reason though, they didn't have nearly as many stalls along the roadside as the Saiyans did. Bardock couldn't help but wonder why it was necessary to give every shop it's own house.

 

All in all though, it didn't seem like it would take too much getting used to until they fit in with this society. What with all the similarities, the differences actually seemed fairly insignificant.

 

"Hey Bardock." Gine says, turning to her mate, almost running into a few humans.

 

"Yeah?" Bardock asks boredly, turning to Gine as the humans make an ever so slight berth for the two Saiyans as they stop for a moment.

 

"How do you think Kakarot and Raditz're doing?" She asks, not really expecting a real answer from him, since there was no way he could really know.

 

Bardock shrugs as an answer, Gine rolling her eyes and nudging him as though to prompt something out of him other than bodily movement. "They're Saiyans Gine, I'm sure they're doing fine."

 

"Come on." She says, starting on her way out of the city. "We need to go stretch a little anyway. Let's go check on them."

 

"I need to return to my training regimen." Bardock feebly complains, but still follows Gine. "We shouldn't be wasting time like this. They need to continue their training too."

 

"It's been one day since we got here!" Give complains as they make it out of the city with the strange spherical houses, returning the blue scouter that she had managed to keep through Hell to her face. "Let's at least spend a little bit of time together!"

 

"But-" Bardock begins, stopping when he realizes that Gine had risen into the air as he was speaking. "Dammit, fine." He says, chasing after the slight blue trail of energy that his mate had left.

* * *

 

"Yo! Geezer!" Raditz yells, looking up from his pushups, his hair framing basically all of him, looking greatly in contrast to the new and kind of strange orange gi that Roshi had given him. "How long are ya gonna make me repeat my warm up?!"

 

"Until you're too exhausted to do another!" Roshi yells back, mostly just trying to think of an excuse to continue making a rudimentary sand castle with Launch. Honestly, the Saiyan was already astonishing him. Most people his age would be considered good if they managed to do 30 push-ups, and he had easily done 100.

 

"That's gonna take all day!" He yells back as he continues on, his sights now set on 200. "This planet's gravity is pathetic!"

 

"What do you mean?" Roshi asks, now honestly curious. He knew that these people had claimed to be from outer space, but honestly he didn't believe them. Who inter right mind would?

 

"Meaning Planet Vegeta's gravity is at least ten times this!" Raditz growls out as Roshi and Launch look at him as though he's insane.

 

Again, Roshi didn't believe them. He simply rolled his eyes and turned back to the sand castle. He was honestly just thinking less and less of the kid. And while he could sense that his power level was quite high, he just didn't bother measuring it. The kid was just full of lies.

 

Suddenly, something piques Roshi's Ki sensing ability, something huge coming directly for them. Something much, much stronger than anyone who is even on Earth. His eyes wide, Roshi looks up into the sky as the two Kis begin plummeting towards his island, Raditz continuing to exercise in the background.

 

Landing calmly and impeccably, Gine and Bardock glance around the island, taking in the tiny pink house, the strange old man dressed in tropical garb, the scantly dressed woman sitting next to him, and their elder son continuing on in the background, glancing up briefly to see his parents.

 

"Where's Kakarot?" Bardock asks Roshi, the old man continuing to gape at them while immediately seeing the resemblance between Bardock and Goku. After all, who wouldn't? Gine though, was a bit harder to see as their parent. But she seemed to share a few things with her children. Mostly it was the construction of her jaw.

 

Raditz, once more pauses in his continuous push-ups, watching a bit dejectedly as his parents seemingly only ask for Kakarot. Of course they only ask for Kakarot. Radiate growls, increasing his pace a bit.

 

"Alright." Gine says, a finger to her chin and nodding a bit. Roshi had explained the first task he had given to the two smaller boys. "I guess that could be a good training exercise."

 

Bardock only snorts, turning his head from the old man, glancing over at his older son. "Hey, Gine." He says, Gine glancing over from the old man who was discretely trying to flirt with her as Bardock's back was turned. "Hand me the scouter, would you?"

 

Gine cocks a brow, but still hands over the scouter without any complaints, Bardock immediately adjusting it to his own ear. With a single tap of a button, the familiar set up readings show up. Slowly, the markings of the Saiyan language appear on the screen.

 

With that, Bardock turns to look at his son, reading the number that shows up on the screen. "450?" Bardock mutters, a frown creasing his brow. "Pathetic."

 

"450 huh?" Gine asks, looking over his shoulder. "Still stronger than basically everyone on this planet." She says, Bardock glancing over his shoulder with a cocked brow. "And also about how strong I was when I was his age."

 

Bardock still shakes his head though. He knew that his son had been working under Frieza this whole time. How did he ever manage to survive when his power level was this low? "Hey, Raditz!" Bardock yells, Raditz looking up with a slight glare on his face. As though he wanted to glare at his father, but knew that it wouldn't end well. "Get over here."

 

Raditz sighs, standing up from his crouching state and walking over to his parents. "Well?" He asks, crossing his arms and trying to seem bigger than he is. Truth be told, he was already nearly as tall as Gine. "Why did you interrupt me?"

 

"Come at me." Bardock says, handing the scouter back to his mate, Gine motioning for Raditz to hand over his newer green scouter as well. Rolling his eyes, Raditz hands it over. The only reason he did was because he didn't want it to get broken.

 

He wasn't really looking forward to this honestly. He had thought about this moment for many years, and yet now that his father actually agreed to spar with him, Raditz knew that he had no chance of beating him.

 

Still. This had been a moment he dreamed about. And he wasn't about to let it pass by without enjoying it at least.

 

Bardock smirks as his son crouches down, a new look of determination on his face. Eventually, after a tense few moments of the three non-combatants moving out of the way, Raditz shoots off at his father, managing to make it to him at speeds that Roshi has to stress to see. Of course, that wasn't saying much to the other Saiyans.

 

Bardock moves his arm up with ease, blocking the slightly awkward kick that has Raditz arching his body strangely in midair. Scoffing, the older Saiyan literally tosses his son away from him, Raditz managing to right himself just before he falls into the water.

 

Growling, the smaller Saiyan rushes his father again, this time aiming a fist at the side of his head, Bardock moving away from it just in time, though showing no real effort. Again, Raditz seems to get more irritated, jumping off of the sandy beach, curling behind Bardock and firing an energy blast at his back with Bardock taking it full on with the only casualty being a few singed hairs. His smirk growing, Bardock clenches his fist before moving too fast for half of the people to see, he slams a fist into his son's abdomen. Raditz once again goes flying away from him.

 

The only thing that had Raditz getting back up this time was the fact that if he didn't, he would have to go through the trouble of getting his hair dry again. And so he rushed forward again, desperately trying to reach his father before he can get into his fighting stance.

 

But once more it ends in agonizing failure, with Raditz being sent through a palm tree and nearly hitting a turtle. All the while, Roshi and Launch watch in horror as Gine watches with honest curiosity. She wanted to see how strong her son had gotten.

 

Finally, after the cruel game had finished, Raditz was lying in the sand, glaring at basically anything that he could…mostly the sand. Slowly, Bardock walks up to him, expecting his son to rise once more just so he would hit him down again.

 

"Honestly, I'm disappointed." Bardock says to his eldest child, crossing his arms and watching him clench the sand. "I had expected you to be better than this by now Raditz." Gine narrows her eyes at the side line. They had had this talk before, back at Capsule Corp, that they wouldn't beat their children down because their power levels were too low. "But it seems I've raised a weakling." He says with a smirk, purposefully using the name he knew the other Saiyans would call him. He knew that his son wasn't this pathetic. He just needed to draw out something from within him that the boy was holding back.

 

Raditz nearly gasps when he hears his father. He knew that he was weaker than Nappa, and definitely Vegeta, but he never expected his father to join in his torment. He'd prove them wrong. He'd prove them all wrong, and then they would be the ones looking up at him as he shouts and mocks them!

 

"SHUT UP!" He roars, holding his hands out as he forces all of his energy to the surface, an indistinguishable explosion of energy emitting from his hands. Bardock was hardly able to move his head out of the way, the ball of energy easily taking off part of the armor adorning his shoulders.

 

With a triumphant laugh, Bardock watches as his eldest son falls again, this time completely drained of energy. Chuckling, he turns back to the three spectators. "Where do you keep the regeneration pods?"

 

"…The what?" Roshi asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Yay, chapter 4. So, just to explain this, Raditz kind of Gohan'd there for a minute. Fun. :P
> 
> Also, sorry about it being late (again). I gotta work on that.


	5. Chapter 5

The trees above glimmer with the silent dew of the morning past, shedding soft shadows down upon the green brush. The birds and the small critters slowly begin to meander around, watching the world carefully in case the strange orange boy returns.

 

None of them knew who he was. How could they after all? And how would they possibly know that he nearly ran over several dozen of them just because he was looking for a small white rock? A certain rock that would be so much easier to find if Roshi had thrown it into a field and not a forest.

 

Either way, it would only be a matter of time before one of them found it somewhere…

* * *

  
It was pure silence…terrible and looming silence as Gine glares at her mate over the tiny pink couch holding their eldest son. Bardock was trying to avert his gaze. Trying to look at anything but his irked wife as Launch walks back into the room, holding a large bucket of water at her waist, Roshi walking strangely slowly behind her with an armful of bandages.

 

With one final glance, Gine turns away from Bardock, taking the bucket from Launch with a quiet thanks. "I'll take care of this." She says, leaning over and taking a small cloth from the side of the bucket.

 

Bardock glances around, looking for something to do that wouldn't make Gine get angry at him again. He was, of course, stronger than her, but he never really could take it when she was upset with him. Not to mention that the sight of his son still bloody and battered this long after their spar was unnerving him.

 

Roshi looks over with a look of almost sympathy. Although no one could really tell with those ridiculous shades on. "Hey. Why don't you go check on Goku and Krillin?" He says to the Saiyan, Bardock cocking his head to one side. "I seem to have forgotten to tell them about the 30 minute time limit."

 

"Oh…" Bardock says, secretly sighing in relief, immediately moving for the door. "Right. I'll be heading out then." He says, waving discreetly at the people in the room, snatching the scouter from the table as he leaves.

 

Gine rolls her eyes, returning her attention to her injured son. Truth be told, she wasn't the best healer ever. The Saiyans mostly relied on the healing pods. And they thought that they were wide spread technology by now. Not to mention that she was a butcher, not a fighter or anything…she didn't have to go through this very often.

 

Still though, she thought as she softly dabs the wet cloth at her son's scrapes and bruises, taking care to get most of the slight stains of blood off. There was something almost calming about sitting here with her long lost son. It was a sign that she really was here. Not just dreaming this up while sitting in Hell.

 

And suddenly, she was just glad to be here.

* * *

  
Bardock soared over the forest, leaving a slight trail of blue energy behind him, tapping the button on the side of his scouter and scanning for the highest power level. "Hm." Bardock hums as he slowly begins to lower to the ground. "Two small power levels bunched together over there."

 

To think that he was upset that Raditz had only a power level of 450. These two were the strongest here, so he could only hope that Kakarot was the one that was slightly stronger.

 

And so Bardock soars off, hovering close to where the power levels are before letting himself drop to the ground, two small children coming into view. One with a head of hair that always struck him with how familiar it was to his own while the other was so bald his head seemed to shine.

 

The two children whip their heads up, watching Bardock land in front of them with wide eyes, Krillin seeming almost ready to run away. "Oh, hi Dad!" Goku yells, waving enthusiastically as Bardock scans the scene.

 

It seems they had found the little rock, the tiny white material sitting directly between them, Krillin with a hand outstretched towards it. "Hey Ka-…Goku." He corrects himself as he walks over to his son. "Look, the turtle man forgot to tell you something."

 

"What?" Goku asks as Krillin slowly glances around. "What would he have to tell us?"

 

"You have a time limit." Bardock says, purposefully not stopping Krillin as he slowly sneaks up on the rock. Goku should be able to do this on his own by now, right? "I think you have about 5 minutes left to get back to the house with the rock."

 

"Oh, jeez!" Goku yells, turning back only to find an empty space where the rock was supposed to be…and a void where Krillin previously was. "He cheated!" He gasps, seemingly appalled.

 

Bardock rolls his eyes before returning to his son. "He didn't cheat." Bardock says, Goku looking up at his father in confusion. He thought he was going to stick with him on this one. Not side with Krillin. "He just used your distraction against you."

 

"But you were the one who…" Goku begins, stopping when his father glares at him. "Nimbus!" He shouts, the tiny cloud floating down from the sky as Bardock begins on his way back to the Kame house.

* * *

  
"I found it!" Krillin yells, jumping from his tiny boat to the island, managing to land on his feet this time. "Master Roshiiiiiiii!"

 

"Oh, sounds like they're back." Master Roshi says, standing from his lawn chair once more as Goku flies down from the sky with Bardock lazily landing next to him, watching curiously to see what his younger son would do.

 

"No!" Goku yells, running up to Master Roshi beside his fellow student. "He stole it Master Roshi! I was the one who found it!"

 

"Oh yeah?" Krillin asks, crossing his arms and looking over at Goku cockily. "Who's the one who brought it back?"

 

"It's true. He did bring it back." Master Roshi says, running his hand along his beard almost thoughtfully. He thought that only one of them would come back with the stone. Not the two of them claiming to have found it all the same. "Bardock?"

 

"I'm afraid I didn't see anything." Bardock says with a smirk, crossing his arms and watching his son look over in confusion. "You're on your own for this Goku."

 

"You're just jealous that I get dinner and you don't!" Krillin yells, pointing at Goku with a look of triumph.

 

"You stole it from me!" Goku interjects, Roshi and Bardock watching, basically waiting to see what happens.

 

"No." Krillin rejects rudely. "I happened to drop it. And before I realized, you had swooped in and stolen it."

 

"Nuh-uh!" Goku says in a very childlike manner with his hands on his hips.

 

"Yuh-huh!" Krillin shouts back at him, turning to Master Roshi.

 

"Well, Krillin brought back the stone, so that makes him the winner." Master Roshi reasons, plucking the rock from the bald boy's hand, answered by a cry of triumph and a dejected groan.

 

"Pathetic." Bardock sighs, turning back to the house and wondering if he should risk going back to check on Raditz yet. This would definitely be a problem. With no healing tanks, they'd have to adjust their whole training regime, since there were many times when the Saiyans would train so intensely that they would need to heal for a few hours.

* * *

  
Gine sighed, finally leaning back with relief written on her face with her son finally wrapped in bandages and seeming pretty stable. "Alright." She says, looking over to her blue haired assistant who smiles back widely.

 

"So…" Bardock says, trailing off awkwardly as he stands at the door. "Is he okay?"

 

"As okay as he's going to get." Gine responds. She had accepted what he had done a while ago, and while she certainly wasn't happy about it, it wasn't an altogether strange practice on Planet Vegeta.

 

Again, awkward silence reigned over the people sitting in the Kame house, Gine looking away from her mate slowly as Bardock turns and pretends to look out of a window.

 

"Hey, mom, dad!" Goku yells, waving as he, Roshi and Krillin after the house. "What're you guys doing here?"

 

"Visiting." Gine says with a shrug. "We figured we'd come see you guys, but then Bardock." She says, pointedly looking over at Bardock who nervously scratches his neck. "Decided to spar with Raditz. And…"

 

Goku and Krillin glance over to the couch, Raditz sprawled on it, bandages newly put on most of his wounds…not that that makes it look any better. Goku actually looks a bit shocked. To him, Raditz was the strongest one there was, since he had never seen his father in action, so he didn't know what to think. He just thought that no one would be able to be stronger than his brother.

 

"I didn't mean to…you know…" Bardock says, trying to explain himself to his son who's currently staring at him with his mouth wide open. "I thought this planet had healing pods."

 

"Dumbass…" Raditz mutters, everyone turning to find him still asleep, eyes firmly closed and not moving at all.

 

"Convenient." Gine chuckles, Bardock looking a little put down at this point. "I wonder what that was about though…"

* * *

  
_Raditz was dreaming. (Of course he was dreaming. Why do you think the font is italic?) He knew from the moment that he opened his eyes to the familiar red sky of Planet Vegeta. He knew that he'd never really see these skies again, but somehow they always managed to force their way into his dreams._   


 

_He would always dream about what his life would really be like if he had been able to stay on Planet Vegeta. He had never really imagined a bright future for himself, considering he was one of the weakest Saiyans for his age._

 

_But this time he wasn't dreaming of the future. He was dreaming of the past, and he knew it the moment that a familiar Saiyan face appeared._

 

_It was Casha, a Saiyan who was a few years older than him, and strangely enough, was the only one who didn't feel the pathological need to make Raditz's life a living hell. In fact, Casha wasn't the strongest of the Saiyans either. Neither was he one of the tallest. In fact, he and Raditz were nearly the same height despite their age difference. But he wasn't quite as behind as Raditz was. He could pack a punch and he could control his Ki better than most, but he just didn't have the stamina to participate in real fights._

 

_Raditz, on the other hand, had no idea how to control his weak Ki, but he could take hits much better than his senior._

 

_"Here." Casha says, sitting down next to Raditz with his back to the same tree as the younger Saiyan and handing him a small box. "This is all I could afford." He says, looking apologetic as Raditz opens up the measly box of rice._

 

_"S'fine." Raditz responds, picking at the rice, a small bit depressed that their last mission had payed so little. They were trying to pay for more of their own things now that they were allowed to go on missions off planet._

 

_Casha turns away, swiping a few bangs out of his face as the two begin eating their food with their bare hands. They saw no need to use eating utensils. If they were the ones eating it, why weren't they allowed to touch it?_

 

_"Hey!" Raditz and Casha look up abruptly, yet another Saiyan child approaching them._

 

_"You guys finally got back from your mission, huh? Took you long enough."_

 

_"Get out of here, Cocona." Raditz growls out as menacingly as he could. Despite his low power level…and being 7, he was still kind of intimidating._

 

_"Oh yeah?" He asks with a wide smirk on his face. He had just been waiting for one of them to say something that would give him a chance to threaten them. Of course, it hadn't taken very long. "And who exactly is going to make me? Crybaby Raditz?" He sneers, Raditz already clenching his fists. "Or maybe Casha, the only Saiyan who's never fought before."_

 

_Casha snorts, turning away and motioning for Raditz to ignore him. "Don't ignore me!" He snarls, shoving his hand forward, knocking the small red box out of Raditz's hands before he has time to register him moving. Glaring, Raditz watches the small white particles roll onto the grass. "What?" Cocona smirks. "You gonna cry?"_

 

_Yelling, Raditz jumps up, trying in vain to hit the older Saiyan, who just laughs tauntingly as Raditz misses miserably, and falls onto the ground once more, bracing his hands on the roots beneath him. "Hah! You're pathetic!" Cocona laughs, not bothering to even move from his spot as he pulls his leg back. "Why don't I help you keep your title?"_

 

_With that said, Cocona launches his foot into Raditz's side, the young child being pushed back several feet, Casha gasping and looking over with wide eyes as Raditz groans, refusing to let any sound of pain out of his mouth other than that._

 

_With a war cry, Casha jumps forward as well, attempting to pull Cocona arms back so as to have him in a hold that would make it easy to keep him restrained. But the larger Saiyan just laughs, sending a vicious knee into the smaller Saiyan's stomach._

 

_Casha flies back, nearly landing on Raditz as the two lie on their backs, staring up and trying not to make any noises. But Cocona doesn't remain. He knew that there were severe repercussions if a Saiyan were caught beating his comrades, and he certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end. So he turns away and leaves, laughing up a storm as he goes._

 

_"Dumbass." Raditz mutters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Don't worry. Casha won't be a big part of the story. He might pop up later, I just needed to give Raditz some people to interact with in the past. He won't be here until at least the DBZ saga though. If at all…you know what, tell me if you want Casha to come back. By the way. Do you get it? Cash, Cashew? Heh. He's a nut.
> 
> And Cocona is coconut?
> 
> Right?
> 
> Get it now?
> 
> Never mind. Power levels!
> 
> Bardock: 10,000
> 
> Gine: 2,000
> 
> Raditz: 450 (Actually 225 since he's injured)
> 
> Goku: 95
> 
> Roshi: 215
> 
> Krillen: 80
> 
> Yamcha: 55
> 
> Bulma: 2
> 
> Dream Levels:
> 
> Raditz: 240
> 
> Casha: 500
> 
> Cocona: 1120


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I keep forgetting to do this, so before I get sued, I'd like to say that I do NOT own DBZ. If I did, I wouldn't be posting this on Fanfiction.

Raditz groaned. He had no idea what had happened, but his head was killing him. And for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about all the Saiyans who had died. With a sigh, he shakes his head, regretting it instantly as the room seems to swim around him.

 

Wait…that's right. He was injured when Bardock was trying to fight him. They must have taken him inside afterwards. Looking around briefly, it's only then that he realizes that the sun is rising, not setting. "Wha-?" He cuts himself off as he looks out of the window, slowly sitting up. "Why didn't they put me in a regeneration pod?"

 

He shakes his head though. They'd beaten him, they must expect him to take care of what they did. It wasn't too weird after all. Cui had definitely done it before. With a sigh, he pushes himself off of the pink monstrosity of a couch, trying to keep weight off of his right arm. Must've sprained it or something.

 

Slowly he forces himself to move across the room. If they wanted him to prove himself like this, he wouldn't disappoint them. Wait…where were they anyway?

* * *

  
"Okay. Here we are!" Gine says, putting her hands on her hips triumphantly as they look up at a huge tower with a single line of stairs going up it. "Now let's just fly up and get these magic beans."

 

Bardock nods solemnly, strangely determined to get up the tower as quickly as they can. He could kill anyone, any alien and any human, but when he saw his son injured and remaining that way, he couldn't help but feel guilty. And Gine's almost cruel reminders weren't helping.

 

"Hey." Give says, Bardock looking over in confusion. What more could she have to say? "Remember when you flung him into the sand?"

 

Bardock sighs, putting a hand on his forehead. "Yes…" He mutters. "I remember."

 

"Or what about the time when you-?" She begins again, looking strangely excited, an almost sadistic smirk on her lips.

 

"Leaving now!" Bardock yells, blasting off of the ground with a burst of blue.

* * *

  
Raditz coughs, putting a hand against the white tiles beneath him. Oh God. That didn't sound good. It sounded almost like someone was choking a puppy. Or like a cat coughing up a hairball. "Goddamn it, where're this planet's regeneration pods?!"

 

"Hey!" A loud and crass voice yells, Raditz looking over his shoulder in shock to see Launch standing, her hair somehow blonde again and looking quite pissed off. "What do ya think you're doing?! You got a death wish or something Rapunzel?!"

 

"My name's Raditz." The boy currently on the ground growls out. "And I'm trying to find the regeneration pods. You wanna maybe point me in the right direction instead of standing there screeching, woman?"

 

"Oh, a smart one, eh?" She says with a smirk, crossing her arms and trying to seem intimidating. "Well, we don't have anything called a regeneration pod here, so why don't you just scurry on out, eh?"

 

"Wait, you have curry?" Raditz asks in confusion, and almost excitement. He did still have a Saiyan appetite after all.

 

Slowly, Launch's brow twitches in annoyance, trying to hold back from shooting him just because she didn't want a draft to get into the old perverts house. "My God. I forgot how much of an idiot you were."

 

"Hah. I'm the idiot." Raditz chokes out as the strange feeling comes conveniently back the moment he tries to stand, forcing him to put a hand on the counter. "While my brother is out there training with an old pervert."

 

"Hey. I never said that your little bro didn't take after you." She retorts.

 

"How could he possibly take after me?" Raditz growls. "I'm not one of his parents. I wasn't even around him until now."

 

"Yeah, and look at how you guys turned out. Him training with an old man and you crawling around on his kitchen floor. No worries though. I'm sure nothing bad has ever happened on it."

 

"Bitch." Raditz growls.

 

"Dumbass."

* * *

  
After a few minutes, Gine and Bardock manage to make it onto the top of the tower, landing on the nicely decorated floor with Bardock cracking his neck. It always did get sore after he flew too long.

 

"So what." Give says, looking around the tower in confusion, seeing no sign of any magic beans that she was convinced would be huge and glowing. "You think the old man was lying to us?"

 

"Quite possibly." Bardock says, taking his own time to observe the place they had landed on. "I hope he knows the consequences if he did." He growls while cracking his fingers.

 

"Hey…!" A scratchy voice shouts, Bardock and Gine whirling around quickly to face a large white cat bearing a cane. "What're you two doing here? I didn't sense anyone climbing the tower!"

 

"It doesn't matter to me whether or not you knew we were coming." Bardock says as he crosses his arms. "We've come here looking for the magic beans."

 

"Wait…really?" The cat asks in confusion, scratching his head. "Most people come here for training. No one other than Roshi knows about the senzu beans…" He mutters, slowly looking back up. "He told you about them, didn't he?"

 

As the two Saiyans nod in almost unison with each other, the cat sighs. He should have known that Roshi would spill the beans eventually. "Well, I only give them to people who manage to complete my training."

 

"What?" Bardock growls in annoyance. "We don't have time for this!" He turns to Gine almost immediately. "Gine, what's his power level?"

 

Gine taps the button on the side of her scouter, quickly locking onto the cat and reading the number aloud. "Looks like 190 at most."

 

"Pathetic." Bardock sighs, putting a hand to his head. "Although I suppose it is good for a cat after all. Fine." He says, looking back over at the cat who was getting more and more confused. "I'll take part in your training. But I do expect you to give me one of those beans when this is all over."

 

"Fair enough." The cat says as he braces onto the floor.

* * *

  
"Cretin!" Launch yells down to the floor at a very pale looking Raditz.

 

"Whore!" Raditz wheezes out.

 

"IF YOU WEREN'T INJURED, I SWEAR TO GOD!" Launch roars to the kitchen floor, Raditz reaching up to his ears, falling face first onto the white tiles.

 

Saiyan ears were much more sensitive than a humans, and so to him the yell sounded equal to sitting next to Frieza's ship on take-off. By God, she sure knew how to make the most of her vocal cords.

 

Suddenly, Roshi peeks into the house in what looks to almost be fear. He knew about Launch's strange behavior patterns by now, and he really didn't want to bother her too much when she was like this, what with her being prone to pull out machine guns and all. But this time it sounded like she was threatening their rather sickly guest…trainee? Whatever he was, it wouldn't help his injuries if he was chock full of bullets.

 

"What're you doing up?" Roshi asks, trying to seem serious for Raditz's sake. Who knows what Launch would do if he said the wrong thing. At least she seemed level headed enough to not fire uncountable rounds into a sick man.

 

"What else could I do?" Raditz growls out. "I was trying to find the damned regeneration pods!" He was honestly still just speaking this way because of his very recent fight with Launch. "That's what you wanted me to do."

 

"…What?" Launch and Roshi ask in unison. Roshi because he didn't know what gave Raditz that idea, and Launch because she had no idea what a regeneration pod was.

 

"What do you mean what?" Raditz asks. "Why wouldn't you put me in a regeneration pod unless you wanted me to find it on my own?"

 

"The hell is a regeneration pod?" Launch asks grittily, crossing her arms over her chest as though she was expecting to be told a secret that people have kept from her for years.

 

"Oh my God…" Raditz begins, looking at the two in amazement. "You mean you guys don't have regeneration pods?" He asks as Launch gives him a look that clearly says 'does it look like we have any?'. "Hah!" He laughs, nearly tripping over his own feet. "You are such a backwater world! We've had regeneration pods for hundreds of years! Ahah! Ah, it hurts to laugh." He ends, putting a hand to his ribs and wincing, but continuing to chuckle.

 

"Oh, hahah smart guy." Launch says and crosses her arms, frowning. "Anything else you want to get out of your system before I break it?"

 

"Yeah." Raditz says with a smirk on his lips even as he nearly falls against the wall just to stay up. "You ever think of maybe-."

 

Yet again, Roshi puts a hand over the longhaired Saiyan's mouth, Raditz's brow twitching in annoyance. "Hey Launch, would you mind opening that old dusty window in the kitchen for me?"

 

"Fine." Launch growls, turning away cockily with her nose in the air. "Anything to get away from Rapunzel over there."

 

Raditz growls. He still didn't know what that nickname meant, but she always made sure to say it in a way that made him hate it more and more. "Rike igh haf nny chosh n mi haour." He mumbles around Roshi's hand.

 

"By the way pretty boy." She says with a smirk on her face. "You should probably think about where that hand has been before you open your mouth."

 

Raditz's eyes widen as Launch leaves the room, trying to imagine anything good that this hand could currently have on it, coming up with a blank and starting to panic. Slowly, he looks over to Roshi. "Pweesh tehl mi sheesh ong."

* * *

  
"Are you happy now?" Bardock asks, holding the big cat up in the air by nothing but his tail. This was how he used to deal with the younger Saiyans after all. But they seemed to have a larger reaction. He had to admit that the cat was fast for his power level, but Bardock was well above 10x his power level. "Now, will you just give me the stupid magic beans already?"

 

"Okay, first you have to let me down so that I can get them." The cat says, swinging slightly in the air and wincing a small bit. The tail after all, was a part of the spine. "And second, they're called senzu beans. We're not in Jack and the Giant Beanstalk here."

 

"Wait, so they grow a giant beanstalk too?" Gine asks in confusion from outside of their makeshift battlefield. "Like how giant?"

 

"Well, the story says it grew all the way to the-." The cat starts, only to be abruptly dropped by Bardock.

 

"Just go get them already!" Bardock yells, the cat scrambling back up as quickly as he can.

 

"Sheesh, fine." The cat says, getting up and handing them a small cloth bag. "I think there's about 6 in there."

 

"Does it look like I care?" Bardock asks in annoyance, snatching the bag from the cat and blasting off from the tower in one swift movement.

 

Gine sighs, rolling her eyes. "Sorry bout that…" She trails off, motioning for the cat to continue.

 

"Korin." The cat answers, holding out a hand for Gine to shake, the Saiyan doing so enthusiastically.

 

"Heh." She giggles, shaking the paw. "I've never shaken hands with a cat before."

 

Korin rolls his eyes, but doesn't really seem too annoyed. "You should probably follow him."

 

"Yeah. Don't want him doing anything…angry." She chuckles, leaving over to the ledge of the tower. She just thought it would be safer to the off there than in the middle. Not to mention that there was less of a chance to break something or to hurt the cat guy. Right. Korin. "See ya Korin!" She calls back as she takes off.

 

"Bye!" Korin waves back with a smile. "It's good to have visitors." He sighs contentedly as he turns back to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Sorry this one is kind of short, but with Thanksgiving and all coming up, I had a bit less time to work on this then I thought I would. That and I'm lazy. Sorry. At least it's on time though.


	7. Chapter 7

Bardock lands on the sandy beach carefully, hardly able to keep a flurry of sand from pluming up. Briefly, he looks over to the two small children practicing their punches, looking as though they could hardly stand at this point. He cocks his head slightly. Probably some kind of training that the old man cooked up. Still, with Saiyan children, those two would be fighting each other right now.

 

Suddenly, Gine lands beside him, showering what seems to be the whole island in sand. Bardock sighs. He had gone to so much trouble to land softly. "Alright. You still got the magic bean?" She asks him.

 

"What would I do with it?" Bardock asks, holding up the palm he had held the bean in as he flew. "We'd gone to so much trouble to get it, I'm not just going to drop it."

 

"Hey, you guys're back!" Goku yells excitedly, waving to his parents from the ground.

 

Smiling, Gine waves back, Bardock watching fondly.

* * *

  
A tall man walks up, smiling and holding a child in his arms, an orange orb sitting upon his head. They're surrounded by the rest of the people he'd met…the small child with six dots on his head, Gine, Roshi, the blue haired woman and…where's Raditz? He-

* * *

  
"Hey, Bardock." Gine says, waving a hand in front of his face as the last remnants of the vision fade from his mind. "You okay there?"

 

"Er…Yeah." He says, shaking his head slightly and looking down at the small kids who were watching him with wide eyes. There wasn't much foreshadowing in his vision. Only the fact that his elder son wasn't present. But that could be any number of reasons. He had never gotten a vision before though that didn't tell of some sort of danger to come.

 

"Well, come on then." Give says, tugging briefly on his wrist, Bardock following without question. "Time to see if these beans actually work."

 

* * *

  
Raditz looks up at the ceiling. There was something about it…He didn't know what it was, but something about it just made him want to stare at it. It looked almost like it was moving or something. Although he couldn't really tell since his head was pounding painfully, his skull stinging and seeming much too heavy for his neck to uphold anymore. Hence why his head was placed on the back of the sofa, his hair draped over the back and slightly to the floor.

 

There wasn't even anything of interest on the ceiling. It was plain white and had nothing on it. The light was on the other side of the room, so he couldn't even look over at it. What in the world was this though? Everything seemed so livid and bright that it almost hurt him to look at it.

 

Slowly, he blinks up at it, his eyelids heavy and seeming to be glued together.

 

Suddenly, the door opens. He could tell it was the front door because every time it opened, it made a high pitched screeching noise that apparently the humans couldn't hear. And yet Raditz couldn't break his gaze from the ceiling. He just didn't care. The ceiling was drawing his attention ever towards it. And so he only noticed that his parents were standing over him when they obstructed his view of the white roof.

 

"Hey…" He mumbles tiredly, half yawning after his halfhearted greeting.

 

"Hey Raditz." Gine says with a smile, lifting herself up and walking around the couch and facing her eldest son. "Did you know that there're magic beans that can cure any injuries?"

 

"Yeah?" Raditz asks blearily, sitting up more straightly, resting his head on his hand. "So what?"

 

Abruptly, Bardock holds the small green bean over Raditz's head, Raditz glancing up in confusion, his tired mind taking longer than it should to connect the dots placed before him. As soon as the spark of realization shows in his son's eyes, Bardock hands it over, watching attentively to see if the superstition would truly work. Of course, he doubted that a bean would be able to heal all of his son's injuries. There was nothing to stop him from hoping for the best though, while accepting the least.

 

Raditz places the small food on his tongue, chewing briefly, his parents watching him closely. "What the…" Raditz trails off, looking down at his hands, his eyes suddenly regaining the life in them and looking less absolutely livid than before. "What was that?" He asks, looking back up at his amazed parents.

 

"It actually worked…" Bardock says in what almost seems to be wonder, staring at his son just to make sure that there aren't any injuries left. "Huh. I thought the cat was lying to us."

 

"Goddamn." Raditz says, flexing his hands and looking down. Amazingly, he felt none of the pain he had before, and was able to focus on his parents completely now. "Why did we never find these before?" He mutters as his parents return their attention to their child.

 

"No idea." Give shrugs. "You figure with all of his connections, Frieza would have heard of them before."

 

"You know first-hand what an ignorant bastard he is." Bardock says, crossing his arms with a deep scowl. "Probably thought that nothing could improve on the regeneration pods."

 

"Sounds like him." Raditz growls as he hauls himself up from the couch. "What's my power level?"

 

Gine taps the button on the side of her scouter. They had meant to do this anyway, they just didn't really think that it would work. "600." She reads out loud. "Not bad. Increased pretty much."

 

"So we just gotta do it again then." Raditz nods as though he's come upon some long lost secret. "And I'll get stronger each time."

 

"No." Bardock says sternly, still not moving his arms from their firm grip on each other.

 

"And just why the hell not?" Raditz growls. "I've gotta get stronger. Who cares how it happens?!"

 

"Did you not pay attention in your classes at all?" Give asks almost sincerely. Truthfully, she was curious, since Raditz always seemed to be so well rested when he came home.

 

"Frieza canceled all Saiyan classes." Raditz replies in confusion, cocking his head to one side. "Said all we had to focus on was getting stronger."

 

Again, Bardock finds his rage hard to conceal, clenching his fists and keeping himself from punching something…that would probably wind up being his son again.

 

Gine sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Of course her family couldn't be normal. They couldn't just act like a father and son should and play catch with the decapitated spleen of their enemies. "We Saiyans do get stronger every time we are injured, but after a while, we start to build up an immunity to it. Each time our energy increases, it increases by a smaller percentage."

 

"…Oh." Raditz says, almost seeming a bit embarrassed. "Well, why do I have to train with the old pervert? Why not just take me with you?"

 

"You're too weak." Bardock responds bluntly, Gine sighing behind him. He could have at least tried to sugar coat it a little bit. "If you trained with me, you wouldn't make it through."

 

"And you think that being trained by an old man who's now a third of my power level will help?" Raditz asks, crossing his arms and frowning deeply. "What could he possibly have to teach me?"

 

"Fighting isn't just about your power level." Give responds, Raditz getting an odd sense of Deja vu as he remembers what Nappa had said to him years ago. "You have to have the know how to use that power effectively."

 

Raditz sighs, rubbing his hairline in annoyance. Why it was receding already was beyond him. This hadn't even happened to his father yet, and here Raditz was losing hair already. "Whatever. Like I haven't heard that before."

 

* * *

  
Roshi watched in amazement as the four Saiyans seemed to literally destroy the food he had set on the table. Sure, Goku hadn't been allowed to eat yesterday, something that actually turned out to be a blessing as he didn't get sick like the rest of them. And Bardock and Gine had set out for Korin's tower before he had finished.

 

It seems like Krillin and Launch were having a similar reaction, watching with wide eyes and gaping mouths as the family inhales the foodstuff. It was hardly 5 minutes before the entire set was cleared out.

 

Bardock cocks a brow at the three watching them as though daring them to make some remark, all of them hurriedly trying to finish their plates, almost seeming to think that they would go after theirs' too.

 

"So, are you guys gonna be staying here?" Goku asks eagerly, leaning forward slightly to Bardock and Gine.

 

Bardock actually seems to consider this, cocking his head to one side before eventually giving a shake. "No, training here wouldn't be beneficial to us."

 

"And you think it's gonna help me?" Raditz asks from his spot at the table, his head resting boredly in his hand.

 

"Raditz we've been fighting for many years." Gine answers for the both of them. "Roshi wouldn't be able to teach us anything we don't already know."

 

Bardock nods from Gine's side. "You are still young enough to gain something from training under an experienced master."

 

Raditz rolls his eyes. And here he thought that his parents would be eager to help him get stronger, and here they are dumping him with a pervy old man. "Whatever."

 

"So, where're you two headed off to?" Roshi asks, having managed to choke down the majority of what had been placed on his plate.

 

"I figured we'd go back to Capsule Corp. for a while." Gine says to the rest of the people in the room, Bardock shrugging as a way of providing his consent. "Then maybe head out to try and scope out the planet."

 

"When are you getting back?" Goku asks, trying to sneakily grab a morsel off of Krillin's plate, the smaller kid slapping his hand and turning away, plate in hand.

 

"Depends how long it'll take us to make it around the planet." Burdock contributes almost boredly. Really, they had no idea how long it would take, but they could get a general idea. "I figure it'll probably take us about a half year to get the gist of it."

 

"Only 6 months to see the entire world?" Krillin asks incredulously, still amazed and confused by his fellow trainee's family. Not only their weird looks and attitudes, but they all had tails. "How would you do that?"

 

"Easy." Bardock says, crossing his arms and turning to the bald child who was still trying to fight off Goku's attempts at sneaking food off of his plate. "We find a map, and fly across the world."

 

"But-" Krillin tries to say, cutting off when Goku manages to grab the majority of his chicken. "Hey!" He shouts, turning even further to the point that he's almost falling off of the chair.

 

Raditz rolls his eyes, setting his chin down on his palms and resisting the urge to sigh. All of this still wasn't making sense to him. Completely pointless. Hell, he'd probably make better progress back on Frieza's ship. At least there were people stronger than him that he could aspire to. Here, the only strong people were his own parents, who were seeming more and more like they had simply forgotten that they were Saiyans.

 

He was utterly convinced that no good would ever come from him staying here. He had said his goodbyes to his parents years ago, he could hardly even remember any times they had spent together. They were all always on missions. Why did it matter now? He had grown up without any family, and that was all that he wanted to continue. Why should he bother trying to get attached when he'd hardly ever see them anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Holy. Freakin'. Wow. This story has gotten so popular! I can't believe it! Thanks a lot! And here I thought I was messing up really bad. This is easily the most read story of mine…and the youngest. I send my thanks out to you, fans!
> 
> Yeah, yeah. Weird ending. Also, sorry about being late. I had a lot of things going on last week, and couldn't get around to finishing this chapter until now. Not to mention the new video games…distractions. Anyway, things are about to get more…action-ey. What with the training and all. I can't wait for this story to get further on. Such big plans! Foreshadowing!
> 
> Also, yeah, the visions are returning! (I didn't forget, I was just waiting for a good time to put it in.)
> 
> I'll try again to keep up on it every Friday again. Sorry. Hopefully, my internet will be back up soon as well.
> 
> Thanks again for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Power levels;
> 
> Bardock: 10,000
> 
> Gine: 2,000
> 
> Raditz: 600
> 
> Goku: 95
> 
> Roshi: 215
> 
> Krillen: 80


	8. Chapter 8

_The air was muggy and frankly, quite disgusting. The two small Saiyans stood side by side as they watched the small world they had been sent to go on without any knowledge of what was soon to befall them. They knew that by the time they were done with this planet, nothing would be left. At least, nothing but smoldering ruins. Perhaps if they were lucky enough, there would be a few survivors who would be allowed to grow under Frieza's rule._

 

_It had only been Raditz and Casha sent here, nothing out of the ordinary. The weak were sent together to make them stronger, while the strong would go alone. Luckily, this planet was weak and would be fairly easy to conquer. All of the power levels were well below the 100 point. In fact, only one or two had surpassed 10._

 

_So, for once, Raditz and Casha allowed themselves a modicum amount of confidence in their assignment. They were weak, but nowhere near this level of pathetic._

 

_Perhaps this would even work out. Perhaps they didn't have any real reason to worry this-._

 

_"Get up ass wipe!" A strange voice interrupts their monologue, but Casha doesn't have any response._

 

_Suddenly, a strange but familiar cold sensation washes over him…_

* * *

  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Roshi and his new students hear from outside, the master wincing as there are strange shouts that he can't make out following, and more than a few painful sounding slams.

 

Krillin blinks, looking up at the house and finally breaking out of his sulk, having come on from Goku beating him in speed.

 

"Sounds like the furball's up." Roshi sighs, secretly relieved that he didn't have to wake up the temperamental Saiyan himself.

 

"The hell'd you call me?!" Raditz yells, a hand on the door frame, standing there so angrily that Roshi was sure he would be steaming if he had the ability. His now wet hair hanging behind him, half of his upper body soaked and holding a metal bucket so hard that it's almost bending in his hands.

 

"Er, nothing, nothing." Roshi says, waving a single hand in his direction as Launch roars with laughter behind him.

 

"Yeah." Raditz growls, throwing the bucket clear off of the island. "That's what I thought."

 

Roshi stares forward at the three students in front of him, some scowling (*cough* Raditz), and some watching in anticipation. Slowly, he sweeps his gaze over them, seeming much more intense than he should, Krillin flinching back as Raditz rolls his eyes. Finally, Roshi seems to have enough of the weird anime like entry, finally speaking. "So. First step's first." He says, Krillin sighing in relief that the tension is now over. "What sort of training have you three undergone?"

 

"Well, I only really trained with Grandpa." Goku says, cocking his head to one side and tapping his chin.

 

"Ha!" Krillin says, glad to have the upper hand. "I've trained in the Orin temple for 8 years!"

 

"Well?" Roshi asks, turning to Raditz who finally looks back up from where he had been digging a hole in the shape of the Saiyan emblem in the dirt.

 

"I'm a Saiyan warrior." Raditz says, still not really paying attention, putting the finishing touches on the edges of the emblem. "I've trained since I was 10 months old, first with the rest of the Saiyans on planet Vegeta, and then under General Nappa."

 

Roshi ignores the odd amount of detail that Raditz put into it. It didn't mean anything to him. But he had been training since he was 10 months old, so he must be a good bit ahead of Goku and Krillin. "Good. So you all know how to fight. I won't have to go over the basics.

 

"Now." He says, rubbing his beard lightly. "You see that tree over there?" He asks, pointing to a palm tree a couple meters away from them. The two younger children nod in response as Raditz looks over from his project. "I want each of you to run to the tree as fast as you can, and I'll record your times." Slowly noticing the confused looks from his new students, he quickly adds an explanation. "Think of it as a skills analysis."

 

"Oh." Goku says with a smile as Krillin shrugs and walks up next to Master Roshi, the old man watching the little boy take off, already much faster than someone of his age should rightfully be.

 

"10.4 seconds." Roshi claims, Krillin turning back with a wide smile on his face, panting slightly. "Goku." He says as the spikier boy trots up excitedly, looking ready to burst before he even ran. "Go."

 

Immediately, Goku dashes off. To the normal person, it would seem to be the speed at which Krillin had been running earlier. But to the trained eye, one would see the slight difference in their styles. Goku stumbling slightly on his heels, unable to truly run.

 

"11 seconds." Roshi says as Goku taps the tree, looking fully disappointed. Off in the background, Raditz scoffs, sitting on his heels to add the finishing touch to the emblem that he probably didn't notice would likely be gone tomorrow. "Wait, why don't you try changing your shoes Goku? They seem a bit stiff."

 

Goku gasps, as though Roshi had shown him a famous piece of art. "That's a great idea!"

 

(Skipping, because who wants me to write a paragraph about changing shoes…)

 

"8 seconds." Roshi claims, Goku turning to Krillin who turns away with his nose in the air. "Now." He says, turning to Raditz who had finally gotten up, admiring his artistry in the dirt. "Because of your power level, you'll undoubtedly be faster than all of us." He says, Raditz nodding cockily, his arms crossed. "But I still need to see how fast you are."

 

Raditz rolls his eyes, walking up to the unmarked start line, Goku watching apprehensively. The moment that Roshi nods to tell them that he's ready, Raditz runs as quickly as he can to the tree, the children next to him hardly able to see him.

 

"Er…" Roshi says as he watches Raditz turn over to him with a raised brow. "4 seconds…"

 

"Wow!" Goku shouts, balling his fists and watching in admiration. "That was so fast, I could hardly see it!"

 

"Pah!" Raditz interrupts. "Frieza can run a mile in 4 seconds!"

 

Roshi sighs. What kind of teacher had a student who was faster than him? He could just tell already that this was a bad idea…

 

"Okay." Roshi claims as they reach the house once more. "It's time to begin our training." He says, motioning for the three to line up in front of him. "Now, Krillin and Goku will go through my classic turtle training. But Raditz." He says, turning to the taller boy. "Since you're so much more powerful, we'll have to skip to step two. So go behind the house and grab the red turtle shell."

 

Raditz cocks a brow, but decides to listen to the old man this once, and just go get the shell. He had no idea why he would need it, but there would be no reason to refuse to get it.

 

Around the back of the house, Raditz comes across about 10 turtle shells, some bigger, some smaller, and one red. Honestly, it was quite confusing. None of them really looked like they came from a real turtle.

 

Shrugging, Raditz grabs hold of the edge of the shell, expecting it to be easily picked up, only for his arm to be jerked back. "What the…" He mutters, looking back at the shell and glaring. "Stupid shell." He mutters, taking a better hold of the shell and hauling it up without too much trouble.

 

Finally, he starts heading back to where Roshi was explaining the current task to the two younger students. "Ah, good." He says as Raditz returns. "See, these turtle shells are used for the training, each one weighs 50 pounds, but since your power level is so much higher, you're using that one, a 150 pound shell."

 

"So what, I put it on my back?" Raditz asks, seeing only small straps to keep the shell in place.

 

"Yup." Roshi responds. "And hurry up, because we gotta go and deliver that milk soon."

 

Raditz grits his teeth as he hauls the shell to his back. He didn't know how delivering milk would help them, and if it wound out being a waste of time he'd likely wind up killing something- hopefully the old man.

 

"The first step." Roshi says, holding up a finger before pointing to another island a bit farther away from them. "Is to jog to the milk depository on that island."

 

"And just how do you expect those two to get over there?" Raditz asks, looking over moodily at his little brother and Krillin. "Neither of them can even fly!"

 

"Easy. Goku and Krillin'll just fly there on the Nimbus." Roshi reasons, "I'll meet you all there."

 

Raditz scoffs, as Goku and Krillin return to the cloud lazily floating on the other side of the island. "Whatever." He mutters, crossing his arms briefly. "But you'd better not be late old man."

 

Roshi squints behind his shaded glasses as Raditz takes off, thankfully not getting any sand in his eyes. "All right. Let's get going boys." He says, taking off much more slowly than the violent teen before him.

* * *

  
"Stupid freakin' bitch." Raditz mutters under his breath in his native tongue as he flies lazily towards the island that Roshi had pointed out, combing through his once more soaked hair. Realistically, he could probably get there in about 10 minutes, but he supposed he should give Kakarot and the pervert(s) some time to catch up.

 

Honestly, Earth was quite a charming little planet compared to planet Vegeta's blood red skies that always seemed to be fraying peoples' nerves. Not to mention that weird lizard planet that he had gone to with bright yellow skies and a purple sun. The whole thing was a monstrosity to any type of fashion that Raditz possessed. The next thing he knew, he had been surrounded by pink lizards that wasted no time in doggy piling him. The worst part of all being that Nappa and Vegeta wouldn't stop laughing at him!

 

Violently shaking his head, Raditz lands down by what looks like a milk depository, considering the big cardboard stand-up of a cow in front of it. Rolling his eyes, Raditz aims for the disturbing cartoon cows face, a purple ball of energy growing in his hand.

 

"Hey, Raditz!" A high pitched, and excited as holy hell voice interrupts Raditz's thoughts of milky genocide, flinching and sending his energy up into the air, a bird squawking indignantly and dodging.

 

Growling in annoyance, Raditz turns around to see his little brother, the bald kid, and the pervert standing behind him. "What?"

 

"If you break that, you're gonna have to pay for it." Roshi says, pointing at the cow that suddenly looks almost relieved…well, for cardboard that is.

 

"So what?" Raditz says, crossing his arms indignantly. "I have like, 10,000 Frieza dollars in my…" He suddenly trails off as he clicks a button on the side of his scouter as Roshi walks off to talk to the thoroughly creeped out man sitting on a chair outside the depository.

 

"WHAT?!" Raditz yells, looking at all of the displays claiming that the accounts had been taken down.

 

Name: Raditz

 

Race: Filthy Monkey

 

Height: 4'8"

 

Weight: 120 lbs

 

Last known PL: 410

 

Known Skills: Being Filthy Monkey

 

Current Status: Missing

 

"Dammit, they took down all my accounts!" He yells, clicking through other displays before a large red symbol pops up, none of the earthlings understanding the language. "Lost connection?! Christ, how far space south are we?!"

 

Roshi slowly glances around at his students, both of them shrugging in utter confusion and maybe a bit of skepticism. The milkman who had been coming out of the door on the porch had flinched at hearing the teen shouting something about taking down a system of space banks.

 

Eventually, he backs up, leaving the milk on the porch without another word. "Alright then, let's get to it." Roshi says, motioning for each of his students to pick up a milk container. "Each of you pick a container and deliver each bottle to the porch with the same number."

 

"Earthlings are too lazy to even fetch their own food?" Raditz scoffs, crossing his arms as Goku and Krillin each pick up a case.

 

"Well, they do mostly get their own food. It's just this island still has a milkman." Roshi offers as an explanation.

 

"Then why doesn't HE do his job and deliver this shit!" Raditz growls, picking up a case almost too violently. "Seriously, are you all just-"

 

"Annnd off we go!" Roshi frantically interrupts, running off with the two kids following him happily.

 

Growling in irritation, Raditz flies into the air, looking around for any civilization. Slowly, he finds a small group of buildings that he didn't seem to notice before. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

 

Rising into the air, Raditz grabs the first bottle, reading 4587 and glancing around the island, scoffing and flying over to the first house he sees, the large red number on the porch reading 4993. "Goddamit." He growls, flying back up a few feet, keeping watch of the numbers on the houses as he zooms by. "This is gonna take forever."

* * *

  
"Hmm…" Roshi hums, a hand scratching his beard, Krillin and Goku standing behind him. "Now what do you make of that?"

 

They were standing in the middle of the road, worn out from having narrowly avoided a dinosaur, and staring at a building practically dripping in milk.

 

* * *

  
Raditz was walking down the road much more slowly, looking at each of the buildings for the one he had to find. "Where the hell is it-"

 

"HEY!" A loud voice yells to the open road, Raditz whipping his head (And looking utterly ridiculous while doing it) to look at an unfit and only partially dressed man. "My milks late, you bum! I gotta be at work in an hour! Now what am I gonna put in my coffee?!" He continues while missing the dangerous twitching of Raditz's brow.

 

With a single yell, a bottle of milk was flying at the man, who yelped and dove to the ground to avoid the lethal speed beverage. "The hell're you-" He cuts off when more bottles come flying towards him, screaming rather effeminately and slamming the door shut.

 

"Hahah! Stupid milk!" Raditz roars in laughter.

 

* * *

  
"Weird." Krillin comments.


	9. Chapter 9

Time Skip: 3 Months

 

Bardock was, once again, looking around Capsule Corps weak excuse for a gym, full of exercise material from what 'Mr. Briefs' called the 80's. That and a ton of 3 pound pink dumbbells that Bulma would use. He was, indeed, willing to make use of push-ups and sit-ups for now, but the poor exercise was leaving his power level more or less stagnant. He hadn't checked, but he felt literally no different than before. He and Gine would make use of their saiyan biology, had they any regeneration pods here.

 

"Hey, Bardock!" Gine shouts into the room, a big smile on her face. "Mrs. Briefs made more of those little honey things!"

 

Immediately, Bardocks whips over, seeing only a wisp of tail left of his wife. Mrs. Briefs had always loved cooking for other people, and as soon as she learned of the saiyans insatiable appetite, it had been an instant delight of hers to bake them treats midway through the day. Using them to test what was good and what was off putting.

 

Of course, they didn't care. Her treats would just get better and better. They had literally nothing they could complain of. Except the one time she tried to incorporate fish into a brownie. Even the strong saiyan stomach couldn't keep up with that.

 

Soon enough, Bardock slams open the door made out of white material he couldn't place, slamming it against the wall so hard it almost wobbled precariously. Still, the woman only gave him a closed eye smile. "Oh, just in time dear. Here, I just finished some of my honey bear claws."

 

And so the mildly domesticated saiyans plopped down happily at the table, a large plate of near 20 bear claws inbetween them. Normally when Mrs. Briefs made treats like this, they would go stale or begin to mold, but now with the saiyans here, the rest of the family had to rush to even get one. Of course, if they had the mind to threaten them with eviction, they would certainly be spared a claw or two.

 

"Hm." Gine hums around the almost chockingly sweet treat. "I wonder how the boys're doing."

* * *

  
Somewhere, far across the planet…

 

"Dammit Kakarot, run!" Raditz near roars across the long plain they were fleeing down, a dinosaur hot in persuit. It would surely be easier to simply blast it to bits, but with the turtle shells currently heavily weighing on their backs, it was all they could do to run, holding cartons filled with milk under their arms.

 

"But Raditz, you're going too fast!" Goku yells almost in desperation to his brother, currently several meters ahead of him. The younger sibling had just earned his shell less than a week ago, and was still unable to perform most tasks with it on. Luckily for Krillen, the slightly weaker child had been almost completely ignored by the dino and allowed to continue with his task. "I can't keep up!"

 

Slowly, a large sneer grows on the older boy's face, turning around with both his hands held up "I've had enough of this!" He yells as the dino grows closer, Goku passing his one side. "Double-" He begins, only to be cut off when a huge foot lands on top of him, the dinosaur running past him and continuing after his brother.

* * *

  
"I'm sure they're fine." Bardock answers, almost spitting crumbs on the table. "I mean, what could possibly hurt them? Even they're some of the strongest things on this planet. "

* * *

  
"Damn dinosaur!" Raditz shouts after the huge reptilian creature who turns it's head over almost as though he understood him. "Oh, shit!"

* * *

  
"Hahah, yeah." Gine laughs. "It's not like they could be made weaker or something, after all."

* * *

  
"Stupid turtle shell!" Raditz mutters intensely as he tugs on the leather straps firmly keeping the shell tied to his back, the dino slapping him into the forest quite a bit away from them.

* * *

  
"Come on now, the lemon bars are done!" Mrs. Briefs calls from the kitchen, once again drawing forth a mini following of saiyans.

* * *

  
"Raaadiiitz!" Goku yells, a hand to the side of his mouth as though that would help him yell louder, Roshi and Krillen searching around him.

 

"Hey, I think I found him!" Krillen yells back to his fellow student from a pile of logs that had strange black hair peeking out.

 

"Raditz, you okay?" Goku asks curiously, cocking his head to one side.

 

"Yeah, fucking wonderful." An irritated voice growls from deep under the branches. "Now if your not too busy asking useless questions, maybe you could get me out of here?!"

 

"Oh yeah." Goku chuckles nervously before lifting one of the bigger branches, Krillen grabbing a small stick and trying to make it seem like he's helping.

 

It only took about 6 minutes to get the bigger saiyan free, tugging leaves and branches from his hair with an irritated look.

 

"You know Furball" Roshi says, using his favorite nickname for his eldest student. "You really can rock the foliage."

 

"THAT'S IT!" Raditz roars, briefly powering up and scowling in Roshi's direction. "I am a proud saiyan warrior! And I will not be treated as though I am some low class weakling! I will not stand back and be insulted by a filthy human!"

 

Really, Roshi knew that Raditz could beat him, so he relied on the one thing that seemed to always work. "But just imagine what your parents will think if you kill me."

 

Raditz's sneer only grows though. "Screw this!" He yells, managing to tear the turtle shell off of his back before blasting off in about the time span of a second.

 

"…Oh." Roshi says, watching his student's red trail disappear into the sky. "Well this could be a problem."

* * *

  
"Goddamn stupid perverted human." Raditz mutters under his breath as he flies at top speed through the cloudy sky. "Thinks he can insult me. I'm a saiyan warrior, one of the last of my race. One of the strongest on the planet!"

 

Briefly, he looks around. He would sigh, but he just shakes in anger. Where the hell would he go? He couldn't- no, wouldn't -go back to the Kame House, and the first time his parents had seen him in nearly 15 years they dumped him with the pervert. Obviously they wouldn't want to see him. So then what could-

 

Wait, why was there a tree in the sky?

* * *

  
Humming a happy tune, Mr. Popo walks out from the building atop the lookout, holding a little watering can shaped vaguely like a fish. Recently he had been planting sunflowers up on the lookout. He was convinced they would brighten up the place. considering they were named sunflowers and all.

 

But something stops him, a slight noise coming from the left of the lookout. With a tiny "Hm?" He looks over to find a red streak crashing through a tree and into half of a garden and several dozen meticulously placed tiles.

 

"Wha-?" Mr. Popo cuts himself off, running back into the building after softly setting down his watering can. "Kami!" He calls.

* * *

  
"Can I speak to Bardock?" Roshi asks through the phone, Dr. Briefs turning over to the saiyans snarfing down food at his table. He knew his wife spoiled them too much in the short time they had been here, but honestly he didn't care. If they had the money why not? It didn't harm anyone as they seemed to be incapable of gaining weight.

 

"Bardock." Dr. Briefs calls, walking into the room and handing the saiyan the phone. "Roshi needs to talk to you." The saiyan briefly wondered what the object in her hand was, before deciding it was like their primitive form of a scouter.

 

"Yeah?" Bardock asks over the phone gruffly.

 

"So…we might have a bit of a problem…" Roshi says from over the line, Krillen and Goku listening in from behind him.

 

"And what might that be?" Bardock asks, eyeing a large piece of chicken remaining on his plate so far uneaten.

 

"See…your son kind of ran off on me." Roshi explains warily, prepared for the worst reaction. "The big one."

 

"So? He's a saiyan warrior, he can take care of himself." Bardock answers, having to quickly slap his wife's hand from his food.

 

"You sure about that?" Roshi asks once more, speaking carefully around the saiyans. "He's not exactly the sharpest knife in the cupboard."

 

"Are you calling my son weak?" Bardock asks, even though the tone in his voice makes it seem more like a statement, or a threat.

 

"I wanna talk to Goku." Gine cuts in with perfect timing, poking her husband's arm as if to rush him along.

 

"Gine wants to talk to Goku." Bardock relays to Roshi, the old man sighing in relief as both he and Bardock hand off the phone.

 

"Hiii Gokuuuu~!" Gine sings loudly into the phone.

 

"Hi Mom!" Goku shouts back as Krillen groans in pain in the background, quite obviously holding his hands over his ears.

 

"So hows your training been going?" Gine asks, the same tone still in her voice that said she was talking to her child.

 

"Really good!" Goku answers enthusiastically. "The last time Raditz checked, my power level was 180!"

 

"You've nearly doubled!" Gine exclaims enthusiastically. "You'll be training with us in no time!"

 

"Really?!" Goku asks, seemingly not believing it.

 

"Yeah!" Gine confirms. "Once you get to 500, we're gonna start working with you."

 

"Cool!" Goku answers. "But wait, why aren't you training Raditz then? He's almost 700 now."

 

"We…might have lowered the power requirements just a wee bit." Gine excuses. It really wasn't false, they were only going to train their kids once they got to at least 800, but the saiyans weren't known for being very patient people. "Besides, haven't you been having fun with your big brother?"

 

"Well, I guess." Goku answers. "He's really angry though. I don't really understand."

 

"Hm." Gine hums, cocking her head to one side as she and Goku continue their conversation.

 

"What is it, Mr. Popo?" Kami asks, walking out of the house stationed on the floating body of land. "…Oh." He says, not quite finding any more words come to him at the extremely haired kid lying face down on his lookout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Oh god, sorry about the wait. I thought the summer would be a time of fanfiction writing joy, but turns out my tablet broke, then my mom's computer broke, so my back up was gone, now my tablet's better (fixed it, as I am mild tech savvy. :D), and I got my school issued shitty mac (ugh) back. So I can write on it during class. Now to copy over the fanfics I wrote on paper…
> 
> Power Levels:
> 
> Bardock: 10,070
> 
> Gine: 2200
> 
> Raditz: 680
> 
> Goku: 183
> 
> Roshi: 217
> 
> Krillen: 130


	10. Update

Hi guys. First of all, thanks a lot for all the support and such that this story received, but I'm not really going to be updating it anymore. I had a plan for what I wanted it to become, but I don't like how it turned out so far. My writing was sloppy, and I didn't set things up right. I'll give you what I had planned though.

Pretty much, Goku was supposed to go through his childhood adventures with Bardock and Gine around, them watching and encouraging him without really intervening. Raditz was going to develop a sort of father son relationship with Kami, while growing to resent his parents for them not wanting much to do with him. (They thought he could take care of himself) Raditz didn't attend Goku's wedding, and didn't even know he had a nephew until the Garlic Jr movie. (I'm guessing it took place before the Saiyans arrived.

He took a mortal blow for Gohan after finding out, and Kami did some weird namekian thing and transferred his life force to him, making him the guardian of Earth, and connecting his life force to Piccolo.

After this, being alone and all, Raditz started to hate his family more and more, and called Vegeta and Nappa to Earth with the scouter he still had.

I don't remember everything about the fight, but Raditz winds up getting pissed off and challenging Bardock. Somehow he annoys Vegeta, who kills him. (And in turn Piccolo)

I didn't have much planned after that, but I remember Raditz cooled his jets in hell and was later wished back.

Who knows, maybe one day I'll come back to this, but for now, if you want to read a similar story, there's one under the same name by rimera. (We both did the same prompt)


End file.
